A new life
by Khvamp
Summary: After the war the exhausted trio wished nothing more than to get away from it all. An unexpected offer sends them to a world they could have never imagined. This is slash. Pairing will be Harry and Tsu'tey.
1. An offer

**Hi this is my first story so please be nice. I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

It was at the end of the war when the trio Harry, Hermione and Ron thought they would be able to rest. They had put so much effort into defeating Voldemort and the were expecting things to get better. They were wrong. In the six months since the war had ended it seemed that everything that could possibly go wrong had happened.

It started with literally everyone in the wizarding world wanting to get ahold of Harry either praising him for taking down Voldemort or demand compensation for their losses in the war. After everything that happened with the ministry, no one trusted them to help them and on top of that there were still some people who believed in what Voldemort was doing and were angry at seeing him taken and were constantly sending Harry threatening and cursed letters or trying to curse him whenever he went out in public.

Hermione and Ron were having similar problems, with people harassing them for being best friends with Harry. Ron was also delivered a shock when his mother started accusing him of being responsible for Fred death. Blaming him for befriending Harry and therefore dragging their family into the direct path of the war. Percy and Ginny were both supporting her and the rest of the family were too grief stricken to defend him.

Hermione was having her own problems with her family. Her parents wanted nothing to do with her after she found them and restored their memories. They were horrified to find out their daughter had been lying to them for years and had erased their minds to go fight in a war. They blamed the wizarding world and Hemione's magic for what had happened, They decided they wanted nothing more to do with their daughter as long as she was part of the magical world.

The trio were currently sitting around the table at Grimmauld Place looking physically exhausted and emotionally worn out. Hermione and Ron had been staying with Harry since their families had turned their backs on them. Harry couldn't help but think how unfair it all was, they given everything into defeating Voldemort and ended the war. He had almost given up his own life to do so. All he wanted was to be left alone, to live a normal life.

Ron spoke up suddenly, " Why don't we just leave?" Harry and Hermione both looked at gim surprised. "What do you mean?" asked Hermione. " All our families want nothing to do with, everyone else wants us dead or want to see what they can get out if us" he stated. " I say we just leave and start a new life somewhere else ". Harry thought about it for a second. "But where would we go? " " I don't know, anywhere but here." The idea sounded very appealing to the other two. Harry wondered if they would be able to to go far enough away that no one would know who he was. He had no idea how much people in other countries knew about Voldemort or himself but he couldn't be known everywhere in the world. Even Hermione couldn't think of reason against it. Her parents now hated for having magic and a good portion of the wizarding world looked down on her because she was muggle-born. Surely there were places elsewhere that were not so prejudice. "Let's do it" she said firmly. "I'm in" Harry said. "Brilliant" Ron grinned for time in a while. The other two smiled as well before Hemione let ou t a yawn. She checked the time and realized it was getting quite late. "Why don't we go to bed for now and start planning in the morning? she suggested. The other two nodded easily, getting up from there seat and heading to their rooms after a quick goodnight to each other.

As Harry laid his down in bed he couldn't help but imagine the different possible of the life he hoped to have once the three of them left. He did feel some guilt at leaving while they were still recovering from the war but he pushed it away. He had already defeated an evil dark lord while almost everyone else cowered in their homes. He more than earned the right to finally live his own life. He closed his eyes and let himself think of nothing but hopefully a wonderful future in front of him.

When he opened his eyes it was to complete darkness and then he heard someone speak his name. Looking around he saw Ron and Hermione suddenly appear in front of him. "where are we?" he asked. Both the other two just shrugged not knowing anymore than he did. They all jumped when a voice spoke out of the darkness "hello my children, do not be alarmed." "Who are you?" asked Hermione tentatively." I am Gaia I am the mother of earth and every living thing on it, I have been watching you and know of the suffering you have gone through." None of the trio knew what to say to that and the voice continued before they could think of anything. "I have also heard your desire to escape so I have brought you here to offer you chance for that very thing." "What do you mean?" Harry asked. " If you so desire I will send you through time and space to place where you will be able to start new lives without the worry of your pasts". "Why would you do this for us?" Ron asked suspiciously. "You three have done so much for this world. By ending the war you greatly helped to in keeping the balance between the magical and non-magical populations and the world as a whole" the voice explained. " Without you three the future for earth would be very bleak, so I offer you this as a thank you." 'Where exactly will you be sending us?" questioned Harry. "To a world much different than this one. However I will warn you that to do this as I must remove your magic as it will not be needed where you'll be going and once you leave you'll be under the care of someone much like my self, who will care and help you in your new lives." "Who?. " "Their name is Eywa and they will take care for you. Now why don't you think about what you want to do, if you decide you wish to stay here I will respect your decision."

Harry was having a hard time taking in what was happening. While losing his magic was somewhat disconcerting, everything else about the offer sounded wonderful. He looked and Ron and Hermione and asked "what do you guys think?" The looked a little unsure. "Well" Ron began hesitantly "we did say we wanted to get away." "But we don't really know that much about this place or how well we fit in or if there are any dangers we need to worry about." Ron shrugged " that is how it is probably going to be even if we try to go off on are own and this seems to one time opportunity, turning it down seems to be such a waste. I say we take it." Harry added " well it can't be any worse than what we've already been through and what ever happens we will do it together." Hermione still looked unsure so Harry said "Come on Hermione we won't do it with out you" She took a deep breath "okay lets do it." "Wonderful" Gaia suddenly spoke again " Now if you three are ready I will send you off." The three nodded "we're ready". There was a bright flash of light and as they disappeared they heard "good luck."


	2. A new beginning

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude. Quick note: Ron and Hermione have never any romantic feeling towards each other in this because I am going to make them siblings. The story starts ten years before Jake's arrival and will continue through the movie, though with some changes.**

Harry wasn't sure whether what had happened was real or not until he opened his eyes and what he saw was incredible. He sat up from where he was laying on the ground and noticed he was in some sort of forest, but it was unlike any forest he had ever seen. All the plants and trees were massive and there were several plant that he could have never imagined. As he looked several creatures walked in to view. They vaguely resembled deer, but they were dark blue with white or yellow running through it and a darker stripe of hair down their backs. They had six legs and small heads with two long horns protruding from it. His attention was pulled away from them by someone speaking.

"Harry?" He looked over towards Hermione voice and was in for a shock. While the person in front of him vaguely resembled Hermione she looked completely different. Her skin was bright blue alternating between darker and lighter stripes with large yellow eyes and a nose that was somewhat flattened. She had ears that were narrowed and elongated and her now black hair was lose except for a long braid that hung over her shoulder looking down he noticed she only had four fingers on each hand and she also had a tail flicking against her leg. Looking over he saw who he guessed was Ron. He looked like Hermione, though his hair besides the braid was a lot shorter. He quickly looked down at his own body to see he had gone through the same changes. He also noticed that they were wearing just enough clothing to preserve their modesty and their was something almost child like about his body.

"What the heck happened to us?" Ron exclaimed. Before Harry or Hermione could answer a voice much like Gaia, though softer spoke "be calm young ones." They looked at each other for a second and then Hermione asked "Are you Eywa?" "Yes, Gaia sent you here for a new life, so I have transformed you into the image of the people here so you may blend in and I have also made you young children so you may grow and learn here." They were quite surprised by that revelation but it did make some sense, since they literally knew nothing about this world.

"So we will be living with the people here?" questioned Harry. "Yes, there is a clan of them that live quite close to here and a group of their hunters will be coming through here. Just tell them you are orphaned siblings and they will take you in will and find you place within the clan." "What do we say if they asked what happened to our parents" Ron asked. "You may tell them whatever you wish to, I will leave it up to you." "Is there anything else we need to know before they find us" asked Hermione. "You are part of a species called the Na'vi, you are now siblings with each of you being a year apart with Harry being the oldest and Hermione being the youngest. I have also altered your names to fit better with this world. Harry you will now be Har'ii, Ron will be Ro'an and Hermione will be Hirmi'ee ."

Harry, now Har'ii, was glad that his name was not too different from what he was used to but was glad to have a new identity. "Now my children it will not be long before they arrives, enjoy your new lives and good luck." With that the voice faded as hoofbeats could be heard coming towards them. The trio looked at each other and then stood ready to face what was coming.

Ateyo was at the front of the hunting party. He noticed the yerik up ahead, so he stopped his pa'li and was just about to grab his bow when he noticed something just behind. Standing just a few feet back were three children and looking around there didn't seem to be any adults within sight. Why would children be this far in the woods by themselves? They were not from the Omaticaya and the other clans were quite far for such young children to travel. He quickly jumped down and disconnected from his pa'li to find out. He glanced at the other hunters to see a couple of them do as he had looking just as surprised as he felt. He approached the group of children ignoring the yerik that scattered as he came closer with the hunters right behind him.

The children watched his approach cautiously with their ears laying slightly back and their tails flicking nervously. He stopped when he was a couple of feet away so they wouldn't be uncomfortable. "I see you little ones" he greeted kindly. The three glanced at each other seemingly confused by this for some reason. Then the oldest boy, Ateyo noticed that he was about the same age as his own son, stepped foward and said uncertainty "I see you." Ateyo smiled encouragingly at him. "What are you doing out here children? Where are your parents?" He asked curiously. We don't have any parents, not anymore." the other boy replied quietly. The slight pain he heard in his voice and the solemn expression on the other two faces kept him from pushing for further details, though he was burning with curiosity.

"What are your names?" asked Aktamu one of the hunters beside him. The oldest boy said "I'm Har'ii and this is my brother Ro'an and my sister Hirmi'ee." "It is a pleasure to meet you, my I'm Aktamu and this is Ateyo and Tstawu" he stated pointing to each of them including the man on the other side of Ateyo. "Is there no one around to take care of you Har'ii?" He shook his and the Ateyo frowned. Children who were orphaned, were usually taken in by relative or other clan members. He wondered if their parents had perhaps left their clan for some reason. It didn't happen often, but it was possible. Anyway it didn't matter how it happened, these children were alone and he was not about to leave them here. "Well little ones, why don't you come with us? I'm sure we can find a place for you." Har'ii looked at each of his sibling who nodded before looking back at him and saying "Okay."

Har'ii wasn't sure what to think when he was lead over to the horse-like creatures the group had rode up on earlier. He noticed there were a few more hunter that had hung back and were watching them curiously. "Ateyo, what is going on?" one of them called out. "We will be heading back to speak to the Olo'eyktan and Tsahik about finding a place for these three to stay in the Omaticaya" he replied. "Okay Har'ii you will be riding with me , Ro'an with Aktamu and Hirmi'ee with Tstawu."

Ateyo then lifted Har'ii up on to the broad back of the animal. To Har'ii's confusion he connected his braid to one of the atenna like things of creature. Seeing the look on his face, Ateyo explained "That is the bond, the way we connect to animals like the pa'li " Ateyo then pulled himself up behind Har'ii. The pa'li the started back through the forest and Har'ii couldn't help look around wide eyed at the fascinating plants and creatures they passed. His new ears twitched at the odd sounds they were making and he could hear Hirmi'ee asking various question as they traveled. Before too long Har'ii noticed that the direction they were headed were toward an absolutely massive tree. Even the already giant trees around them were completely dwarfed by the one up ahead. They soon reached it with the riders stopping in a clearing right near the tree. Ateyo dismounted and then helped Har'ii down before the three sibling were guided inside, between the giant roots of home of the Omaticaya.

There were at least hundred na'vi milling about the bottom of tree. In the middle, there appeared to be a natural formed staircase that spiraled to the higher levels with even more people going up and down. Many people stopped what the were doing to watch them with curiosity and confusion. Ateyo lead the group over to a man and woman standing near the spiral. They were dressed far more ornately then anyone else and Har'ii wondered if they were the leaders of the clan. They stopped right in front of the two who had turned to watch their approach.

Ateyo stepped forward and said "I see you Olo'eyktan Eytukan and Tsahik Mo'at." They both returned the greeting before asking about Har'ii and his siblings. After Ateyo explained, Mo'at said "Of course they will stay here. I'm certain we will be able to find a new family for them." Eytukan easily agreed with his mate. He looked at Ateyo and said "The children should go play while we look into it." Ateyo nodded before calling out "Tsu'tey." A boy who was just a little taller than Har'ii came forward glancing curiously at them, tail swishing. "Yes, father?" "I need you to show Har'ii, Ro'an and Hirmi'ee around." "Of course father." Tsu'tey then gestured for them to follow him climbing up the spiraling stairs. Har'ii wanted to protest about having to leave the discussion that would determine what their fate was going to be, but decided it was best not argue with the people who were offering them a place to live. Ro'an and Hirmi'ee seemed just as reluctant as him to leave, but they all made to follow, though they did not leave without glancing back and wondering what was going to happen to them.


	3. A new family

I** don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude. See bottom of chapter for notes. **

Har'ii couldn't help but wonder what would be decided for them as the trio followed Tsu'tey up the spiraling middle of the tree. He wished he could talk to Hermi'ee and Ro'an about it, but was reluctant to bring it up with the other boy nearby. He noticed as they climbed how the tree had natural looking alcoves and hollows used by the na'vi for various purposes. The first place they visited was basically the dining area. Tsu'tey, stated "The morning meal is usually eaten with family, midday meal you may eat here or fend for yourself, but the evening meal is always eaten with the entire clan." Ro'an seemed to perk up at the mention of food, though Har'ii doubted it would be anything like they were used to.

They also saw the healing chambers used to help sick or injured members of the clan and the hammocks where everyone slept. They hung on various levels of the tree and Har'ii noticed that some were a lot larger than others. He asked Tsu'tey who explained to him that families slept together in the larger hammocks until the children became adults and then they would sleep in a smaller hammock. When they found a mate they would make a new hammock for their own families. Har'ii couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable with that, since he had never shared a bed with anyone before. Dudley had slept in his parents bed when he was young and had nightmares, but the Dursleys had never allowed Har'ii to do so. Having to sleep right next Ro'an, Hirmi'ee and possibly whoever their guardian was going to be, was disconcerting.

Tsu'tey looked at him with concern "Are you okay?" He nodded trying to shake off discomfort he felt and decided to worry about it later. Tsu'tey stared at him a moment longer before turning to continue the tour. The soon ran into a group of children that looked around the same age as them, though a couple were a bit older. One of the girls called out "Tsu'tey." "Neytiri" he greeted as he walked over to them. She peered at the trio curiously and Tsu'tey explained to her what was going on. She smiled at them "Well, you should come an play a game with us." "What game?" asked Hirmi'ee. "Prey and hunters." one of the older children replied. "How do you play?" Har'ii questioned.

The other children explained the rules. It was basically sounded like hide and seek except you had to try to be very quiet when you searched because if the hider heard you coming than they could try to get away. The hider also had to try and be quiet so the didn't give themselves away to the hunter. If the hunters managed to touch you then you lost and had to help find the rest of the hiders. Har'ii couldn't help but be intrigued. He had never played games with other children when growing up with the Dursleys, because Dudley would scare away anyone who even tried to play with him. This was his second chance however and there was no Dudley to interfere this time so he nodded and saw Hirmi'ee and Ro'an do the same.

Neytiri grinned at this and said "Okay, Tsu'tey you can be the hunter and the rest of us will hide." Tsu'tey scowled at her, but she ignored him "Wait a little while and then and come find us." She then gestured at everyone else who all took off through the tree, the trio doing the same. Har'ii sped through the branches eager to find a good hiding place and happy to just enjoy his new life without worry.

Meanwhile back at the bottom of tree the discussion of the trio was still going on. Aktamu, one of the hunters was very interested in what was being said. He and his mate Ku'el both loved children and even before they had mated, they both wished to have several of their own. To their utter dismay it had never happened. While it wasn't unusual for na'vi to have children over many years, with several years between each child, most had at least one child in their first five years of being mated. Aktamu and Ku'el had been together for eight times that and they had never conceived. They had went to the healers for help and prayed to Eywa, but they had still never been blessed with a child of their own. They both tried accept this, because if it was Eywa will that they never had a child then there had to be reason for it.

Now with the three children needing a family, he couldn't help feeling a little bit of hope. He was debating on speaking up uncertain if he should, since he was still unsure of Ewya plan, when suddenly a loud peal of laughter interrupted his thought. Then the oldest of the three, Har'ii, was seen running down the middle spiral of the tree with a determined looking Tsu'tey chasing him. A few other children, including Har'ii brother and sister was behind him. Har'ii leaped the last few feet down the stairs and racing off, only to slam into someone a couple seconds later. Aktamu realized it was Ku'el and he hurried over to see if she was alright. Har'ii's siblings also ran over as the boy stands up and started apologizing profusely.

Aktamu helps Ku'el up who smiles at him before turning and saying reassuringly "It's alright little one it was an accident." Before anything else could be said Aktamu noticed Atokirina' seeds floating towards them. One landed on each of the three children Har'ii, Ro'an, and Hirmi'ee and one on him and Ku'el. They stayed there for just a second before all simultaneously taking off. "What was that?" Har'ii asked confused. Mo'at stepped forward and stated "I believe that was clear sign from Eywa of who should care for these three." She smiled at the couple and they both grinned with delight at this.

Ku'el then knelt in front of the young children "Welcome little ones, I am so happy to have as part of our family. My name is Ku'el and I believe you met my mate Aktamu earlier." Three nodded and the young girl, Hirmi'ee spoke a little hesitantly "So what happens now?" Before he could answer, her brother Ro'an stomach growled quite loudly and he blushed slightly. Eytukan spoke up then "I believe you should get something to eat and then spend the afternoon together." Aktamu agreed and he along with Ku'el ushered the children back up the tree. Most of the other na'vi followed including the children that the trio had been playing with.

As he was led back to the dining area Har'ii studied his, apparently new parents. Aktamu was a little taller than a lot of the other na'vi but was also rather lean. He was muscular with a few scars that stood out against his skin. His head was shaved except for the main braid that all the na'vi have and a few smaller braids around it. Ku'el was shorter than her mate and a little broader, but still quite thin. Her own hair was done in one of the most elaborate he had seen so far, with dozens of skinny braid twisted around each other in a dizzying fashion. They both currently had rather broad smile and glanced down at the trio several times as they climbed up the stairs.

When they reached the dining area, they were each handed a folded up leaf. Har'ii opened i and found a strange, round, light blue fruit and large brown odd looking bugs. He looked over at Ro'an and Hirmi'ee to see their reaction and they seemed just as perturbed as he felt. "What is this" said Ro'an with a slight look of disgust. Ku'el answered, pointing the fruit and then the bug "Rawp which is a very nutritious fruit and teylu is one of the main meats of the clan."

Har'ii watched Aktamu eat for a second and then with some hesitation he picked up a pieces of fruit and took a careful bite. It was oddly salty but, ultimately not bad and he ate the rest of it easily. He then turned to the insects that were left and gingerly picked one up. He studied it for a second before taking a bite of it. It had a slight sweetness to it but otherwise not much flavor, so he ate them too. The other two also managed to finished their meals as well.

After their meal Ku'el mentioned that they would need to make a new hammock because the couple's current one wasn't nearly big enough for all of them. It was customary for the family to work on gathering the material and creating the hammock together. So they headed out into the forest to look for what they would need. Ku'el warned them as they left the hometree "Stay close to one of us and do not touch anything that you don't recognize without asking." The nodded at her as they walked through the trees.

Aktamu who was still in partial disbelief of the events that had so suddenly given them the family they had always wanted. He couldn't stop looking at the siblings as if in fear they would disappear, which is how he couldn't help but noticed the uncertain look on Har'ii face. "Is something wrong little one?" he asked concerned. Har'ii looked down as if he wasn't sure what to say his tail twitching nervously, before he looked and asked hesitantly "So families always share the same hammock?" Aktamu nodded "It is to help promote bonding between family members. It is okay if one wishes to spend a night or two in a smaller hammock, they must return to the family soon." "Oh." he said quietly. "I'm guessing that is not how it was where you three are from." Har'ii shook his head.

Aktamu wondered again where the three had come from, but he decided wait for any of the trio to bring it up before he asked about it. Instead he knelt down to Har'ii level and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Har'ii I'm sure that you and your brother and sister will get used to how thing are here." This seemed to be the right thing to do because he got a small smile and he smiled in return. "Now come on and we need to find some tautral trees." He stood up to find his mate watching him with a warm look on her face. Hirmi'ee and Ro'an were watching them which made him realized he had just given his first bit of fatherly reassurance and felt incredibly happy as he ushered his new family to continue their trip.

They spent the rest of the day trying to find the necessary material and explaining to the children what plants and creatures they needed to be wary of. Aktamu and Ku'el had discovered several thing about their new children. Hirmi'ee was overflowing with questions about literally everything, Ro'an had quite the appetite as they had to stop a couple times with him claiming to be hungry, and Har'ii had to be watched closely so he didn't wander into something he shouldn't. Soon the light started to fade so they headed back to the hometree. They had found some of what they needed, but it would take several more days to finish gathering everything and actually make the hammock. Hirmi'ee asked where they would sleep until then and Ku'el told her that there were a couple for temporary use for times like this.

Shortly after they returned to the hometree it was time for evening meal and Har'ii quickly noticed how much more crowded it was now than it was earlier. Remembering what Tsu'tey told him earlier, it did seem like every member of the clan was there with some even on the branches surrounding the area. He carefully followed Ku'el through the crowd trying not to accidentally run into someone or step on anyone tail.

They settled down near Ateyo, Tsu'tey and who he assumed was Tsu'tey mother. They greeted them and Har'ii learned her name Hualni. Food was passed to him and he ended up eating while chatting to Tsu'tey about what they had done that day and Tsu'tey telling him more about life in the clan. All around him conversation was lively and he realized that as confusing and different as today had been, he was currently felt happier then he had in months. While he was still a little nervous about sleeping in the family hammock, mostly now because he was scared he would have a nightmare, he still felt more at peace then he could remember feeling ever.

Eventually the meal ended and everyone headed through the various branches to bed. The trio followed Aktamu and Ku'el to one of the larger hammocks that hung rather low in the tree. They were each helped into it and the adults followed. They all laid on their side next to each other with Aktamu and Ku'el on the outside and Har'ii ended up between Aktamu and Hirmi'ee with Ro'an on the other side next to Ku'el. "Goodnight, little ones." Ku'el whispered softly to them. They all said goodnight back,closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep. Har'ii was still unsure he could fall asleep, but the events of the day had worn more than he thought and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, a few quick notes on the age of the trio and the time line. It states on the wiki that na'vi mature faster than humans but live longer, so in story I'm going to have where a na'vi is considered in about twelve earth years. The trio current physical age is Harry is four, Ron is three and Hermione is two. By the time Jake arrives they will be fully grown. That also means that while Aktamu and Ku'el are in there fifties they are still rather young by na'vi standards. Also so as not to confuse anyone I am using human years just to avoid having to figure out the math. If there any confusion about this feel free to let me know. **


	4. An unexpected visitor

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

The next several days seemed to pass quickly for the trio as they got use to life in the Omaticaya clan. They were usually woken up quite early so that they could have the morning meal with their new parents before Aktamu went out hunting. They were then sent off with the other children of the clan so that Ku'el, who was a master weaver, could go work on the giant loom in the common area of the tree called the mother loom.

There was no real set schedule for young children for most of the day. They tended to spend a lot of time playing games, though it was usually broken up with lessons from various clan members throughout the day. There was almost never the same person teaching them twice and they all taught difference aspect of the clan, the variety of jobs within the clan and the histories of it. One of the most interesting aspects about their lessons is that the history was taught nearly entirely through music. The na'vi had no form of writing, so all important events of the past were recorded in song. All the of the people knew a great deal of these songs and would often sing or quietly hum them while they worked on various tasks for the clan.

However the ones that had the most proficient knowledge of these songs were the Storytellers. While most of the days teachings were randomly based on who had a little free time to teach them something, they were always at some point gathered together by the main Storyteller, Eita, to listen to the history of the Omaticaya and the na'vi in general. Har'ii found himself looking forward to these lessons as they gave him quite the insight of the world he was now living in. Though his own interest was nothing compared to Hirmi'ee. She was always one of the first there when Eita called them over and sometimes at the end of the lesson would stay behind to ask more about the stories told that day.

Har'ii could kind of understand why though. There was no library here for her to research whenever she didn't understand something or when she wanted to know more about a subject. Her only source of information were what other people could tell her, so of course she would be drawn to the the person who had the most knowledge. Both she and Ro'an had adapted well to life within the clan. Ro'an did have some issues with that the lack of coverage from clothing and the types of food available, but he otherwise enjoy the easy pace of life within the tribe.

As one of these lessons came to an end Ha'ii was idly thinking about how much more interesting History of magic might have been if it was done by song, though Professor Binn probably would still have made it boring. Har'ii stood up and stretched when they were dismissed, while he chatted to Tsu'tey about what they learned that day. His ears suddenly flicked at some kind of commotion at the entrance of the hometree. He turned to look, but didn't see anything unusual at first and then an unfamiliar na'vi walked through the small crowd. Some of the people around them called out greetings to her, while seemed slightly wary of her.

Har'ii quickly realized that this was no ordinary na'vi. The first thing he noticed was that her nose was not flattened, but instead looked quite human-like. Her eyes were smaller than was typical and as she came closer, Har'ii saw that she had five fingers on each hand instead of four. On top of all of that, she was wearing clothing that was normal for humans to wear, but not na'vi. Who the heck was she? Har'ii thought confused. He glanced over at Tsu'tey who seemed to tense up as she approach, while Neytiri standing next to him smiled and waved her over.

She walked over to them and smiled as she greeted them. She seemed to know most of the other children, but looked curiously at Har'ii and his siblings. "Hello little ones I heard there were some new faces in the clan, my name Grace and its a pleasure to meet you" she spoked kindly the trio. Har'ii took notice of her incredibly normal sounding name but responded as calmly as possible "I'm Har'ii, this is my brother Ro'an and my sister Hirmi'ee." "You must be the children that my students told me were found in the forest?" He nodded, but the questioned "Students?"

Grace smiled again and explained that she was the teacher of a small school built some distance into the forest that some of the older children attended. The older kids of the clan were not as required to have the same lessons and had more freedom to go into the woods but Har'ii had never really considered where they were going. Grace then went on to explain about being from a different world and how the school was to teach the na'vi about that world. Har'ii glanced around to see the other reactions and saw that Neytiri was smiling, Tsu'tey was scowling, and his siblings looked confused and wary. Hirmi'ee then hesitantly asked "What was it like?" "It is called earth and it so different from here it is kind of hard to describe."

She looked like she was trying to find the best way to explain, but Har'ii really didn't want to hear anymore. He had so many questions, but he couldn't figure out which ones he should ask and if he should voice any of them at. How was Grace here? Why did she look the way she did? Were there other? It seemed doubtful she was the only one. All these questions swirled in his mind and he just wanted to get away and think for awhile.

Then to his great relief he heard someone calling his name and he turned around to see find Ku'el beckoning him, Ro'an and Hirmi'ee over. Calling out a hasty goodbye he eagerly ran over to her with the other two right behind him. He greeted her happily and she smiled gently in response. "Come little ones, it about time you three had a bath." Har'ii couldn't disagree with that, so the three of them followed Ku'el.

Grace watched them walk away for a second before Neytiri tried to get her attention to ask her a question. She turned to answer her but her mind was still on the three siblings. She had been shocked when Sylwanin, Neytiri's older sister, had told her about th three young kids found alone but unharmed in the forest. Her other students had confirmed this and told her that they had been adopted by a couple in the clan. It had been a while since she had come visited the actual clan, being busy with the school and her own research, that she decided to stop by and introduce her self.

Now Grace couldn't help but think that there had been something odd about their interaction with her. While she was used to some of the na'vi being wary of her, they had seem unusually nervous around her. They had only grown more skittish as she spoke to them and then the oldest one had gotten the oddest look on his face when she had mentioned the name of the planet earth. It was just the briefest flash of what looked to be recognition and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Still she did feel bad that they seemed so uncomfortable around her and hoped that by spending some time around them, that maybe they would relax a little bit. For the time being however she found herself being pulled through the hometree by Neytiri and a few other children, while Tsu'tey and the rest of the kids wandered off.

Har'ii tried to take his mind off the meeting with Grace and all the unanswered questions it had left him with by focusing his thought on the trio's new parents instead. Just the idea of him having parents was still such a strange concept to him. It helped that both Aktamu and Ku'el were such kind and accepting people, that were just happy to have them there. They never pried to deeply about anything that the siblings didn't want to talk about and were fine with answering any question they had.

Aktamu tended to be a very cheerful person who almost invariably had a smile on his face and was quick to offer advice and assistance when needed. Ku'el also tended to be cheerful, but in a bit more subdued way than her mate. Her smiles usually were quite gentle compared to the broad ones of Aktamu and voice was calm and quite soothing. Har'ii had grown quite fond of them and while he hadn't yet called either of them by mother, father or anything like that, but he was starting to sometimes think of them like that.

They didn't spend as much time with the couple as the two might of liked, because they had work that still needed to be done, but the did spend at least some time together every afternoon looking for supplies for the hammock. They had almost got everything and then it would be time to make and that apparently wouldn't take very long. They would then have ceremony to honor the hard work put into the hammock and to burn the old one. Despite the limited time spent together the five of them had grown closer to one another and Har'ii was enjoying being a child again with an actual family this time.

He broke out of his internal musing to see Ku'el had led them to a river near the hometree, where Har'ii could see several na'vi were already bathing or relaxing on the shores drying off. He couldn't help but look away from them embarrassed. He gotten pretty much used to having to wear loincloth that only offered the barest amount of coverage, because at least it still covered the important parts. However so many people lounging around with not even that was completely different. He glanced out toward the water where he saw Aktamu was already there in the water and happily waving them over to join him. Ku'el stopped at the edge of the river and asked them strip the little bit of clothing they had.

Har'ii didn't dare look up until he had was mid-chest deep into the water. Ro'an had did the same as Har'ii by getting into the water as quickly as possible, while Hirmi'ee had to have a little extra urging. After everyone was in the water Ku'el and Aktamu helped the children wash of the dirt and grime that had built up from living in the woods. Each of their hair was taken down from its usual braids so it could be washed too. Ku'el hair of course took the most time, since it was so intricately done it took a while to take down. After they were clean the children were allowed to play while the adults washed themselves, while still keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't go to deep into the water.

Ku'el watched the three little ones play with a small smile, shaking her head fondly when Har'ii tackled his brother in the water and Ro'an splashed him in retaliation. She still had a hard believing this was real, after so much disappointment and heartbreak she had the family that she had always wanted. As she watched her daughter roll her eyes at her brothers's action she wondered, as she often did, who their original parents were.

The children seemed to be uncomfortable whenever the subject was brought up, so she had never pressed the subject. Despite knowing nothing about them, she was so grateful to whoever they were. It was because of them and Eywa that she and Aktamu had three beautiful children. She had prayed a couple times to Eywa in thanks and wished she could send a more personal prayer to the three's original family. She felt Aktamu come up beside her and loop an arm around her waist. She looked over at him and saw the soft look on his face and knew that he understood what was going through her head. He then kissed her on the cheek before going back over to the children and splashing them which caused all three of them to splash him back.

It dissolve into the a splashing war that went on for a bit before Ku'el called them all out of the water. The children quickly got their clothing back on, though the adults weren't as concerned to do so, preferring to dry off in the sun first. Ku'el knew her hair would take quite some time to put back the way she wanted, so she asked Aktamu to do the children's hair. He nodded and called Hirmi'ee over to sit in front of him.

As he worked on her hair he explained to the children "Now it is important to remember proper way to braid the hair around the queue so that none of it is exposed. As no one but mates and the parents of young children are allowed to touch each other queue, when you three get older you'll have to learn this yourself." Ku'el spoke up and added "If you have enough hair you can have separate braids outside the queue or if you wish you can keep rest your hair short or shaved and just have the main braid." The children listened carefully to this before nodding their understanding. Aktamu finished Hirmi'ee hair, then did Ro'an's and was now working on Har'ii.

As Aktamu carefully braided Har'ii hair the young boy fidgeted his tail flicking agitatedly. "Is something wrong little one?" he asked. Har'ii remained quiet for a second before speaking "We met Grace earlier and well.." he trailed off unsurely. "And you wished to know more about her?" He finished his question for him. He thought for second on how to answer him before stating "She and many others came by large vessels from the sky from somewhere very far away. These sky people are very different from us in both looks and their approach to life." He finished Har'ii hair, carefully tying off the end with a small piece of string and the child turned to look at him as listened. The other two focus was on him as well. He worked on his on hair while considered what to say next.

There was a lot of controversy surrounding the sky people and their presence on the planet, whether it was a good or bad thing. He didn't want to sway the children thoughts on them one way or the other, preferring they form their own opinions, so he continued carefully. "They have no connection to Eywa and some their actions are unnecessarily destructive, but their are those like Grace who try to learn about our world and teach us about theirs's. The older children often attend classes at Grace's school and some of the adults have gone there before as well." The seem to think about for a minute before Hirmi'ee spoke up "You said they look quite different from us, but Grace wasn't that different." "That is not her true form. Some of the sky people have managed to make false bodies that look like us, though not perfectly, and they some how are able to control them, while their actual bodies are elsewhere."

The trio had identical looks of surprise and confusion at this and he could understand it wasn't an easy to grasp concept. "It not that easy to explain and if you have more questions I'm sure that Grace would be more then happy to explain." Just then Ku'el finally had finished her tying of the last of her braids and stood up to grab her clothes. "That can wait for another time, as we need to head out if we are going be able to get any materials before dark." Aktamu quickly got dressed before they headed out into the forest.

He thought to him self, as they walked through the woods, that whatever happened with the sky people, he hoped it would not negatively effect the clan or his family. The mere thought of something bad happening to one of his children was painful to think about. He sent a quick prayer to Eywa for their future to continue to be bright as it was right now. He then pushed it out of his head determined for the time being to enjoy how thing were right now and he would worry about whatever was going to happen when it happened. So he continued walking focused on the fact that right now his life was perfect. He just hoped it stayed that way.


	5. A celebration

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

Ro'an woke up gasping with only a faint recollection of what he had been dreaming about. All he knew for sure is that it was about the war and it was horrifying. He tried to shake off the dream with his heart was still beating hard in his chest. He noticed it was still quite dark outside and that everyone around him was fast asleep. He shifted in the hammock to get more comfortable and accidentally brushed against Ku'el, laying beside him, waking her up.

Blinking sleepily she looked at him "What are you doing awake little one? " she whispered, so as not to wake anyone else, while laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was reluctant to say anything about it, but quietly admitted "Bad dream." She put an arm around him, pulling him carefully closer to her and rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "My poor child, do you want to tell me about it?" He shook his head, not sure what to say. Ku'el continued to rub circles into his back, without saying anything else and Ro'an felt himself calm down. As he lay there he couldn't help but think about how odd the last few weeks of his life had been.

Before he was a stressed out, worn out war hero, with a family that wanted nothing to do with him and the only thing really keeping him going were his two best friends. Now he was young child on a alien planet, with Har'ii and Hirmi'ee as his siblings and Aktamu and Ku'el, who were so kind and affectionate towards them. He was still struggling with completely accepting them as new parents however, because despite everything he still loved his old family, the Weasleys. It had been such a painful blow to have them turn their backs on him so easily, even after he sacrificed so much to try to keep safe. The accusation of him causing his brother's death, which he was already hurting over, was possibly the worst moment of his life.

He wanted so desperately to just let them go and just focus on his new life, but it was nearly impossible to just forget the people who had raised him the first time. He was incredibly grateful to have Har'ii and Hirmi'ee with him, because he didn't know if he could go through this without them. With them it was easier to push away these types of thoughts and try to enjoy the second chance they had been given.

He was shook out of his thought by unexpectedly Ku'el running her fingers through his hair and he saw a concerned questioning look on her face. He realized he had been spaced out in thought for awhile and tried to give her a reassuring smile, through he wasn't sure he succeeded. She smiled gently at him and then in a soothing voice said " It's going to be alright little one." As she comforted him he reflected on how different Ku'el was from Molly Weasley.

His mum had was always stressed and never really seem happy or content with how things were. She had high expectations for him and his brothers behavior and had a quick temper when they stepped out of line. She seemed to have specific goals in mind for each of her children and would get upset when they wouldn't follow them. She was incredible overprotective, despising that fact that so many of her kids had chosen such dangerous careers and never approving of any of them besides Percy's. She also seem to think the best way to protect them, was to have them not have any knowledge about anything concerning the war, like Voldemort was going to care they were underage and untrained.

While he hadn't known her for very long, from what he could tell, Ku'el was the nearly the complete opposite. In contrast to Molly Weasley, Ku'el was very calm and soft spoken, never really getting upset about anything he, Har'ii and Hirmi'ee did. She was quick to smile and was perfectly happy with her current life. There were many dangers in the forest around them and her way of protecting them was to make sure the three of them knew exactly what those were and how to avoid them. Despite the trio's young appearance, she never treated them as if they were too young to understand and never hesitated to answer any questions they might have.

As he continued to contemplate this he started to drift back to sleep. He yawned widely as he closed his eyes and without much thought, ended up snuggling just a little closer to Ku'el. Just before he went completely under he heard a soft voice right in his say "Sleep well my son, I will be here for you." He then sank into blissfully dreamless sleep.

The next morning he awoke feeling surprisingly refreshed despite his little episode in the middle of the night. He sat up and stretched as around him his family was also waking up. Ku'el placed a hand on his arm, with a gentle look on her face and he smiled to let her know he was okay. They made their way to the dining area and Ro'an easily accepted the food he was passed having gotten used to the strange fare by now. Around him the chatter was easy, with people discussing plans for the day. Har'ii was arguing playfully with Tsu'tey about who the actual winner was of a game they were playing the day before and Hirmi'ee was discussing with Neytiri how clans differed from the Omaticaya.

Ro'an could tell they were both much happier and more relaxed then had been back on earth. Har'ii for the longest time had always acted like he had the world on his shoulder, which in some ways he did. He was perpetually angry, upset or worried about something. Here Ro'an had seen him smile more than he had in a long time. While Hirmi'ee always loved learning new things, in the last few years most of her research was dedicated to finding ways to keep the trio alive or making some kind of headway in ending the war. It was wonderful to her to be able to be able to learn something just for the thrill of new knowledge.

Ro'an himself loved life within the clan, enjoying the freedom of not having any real expectations on him. He knew as they grew older they would have to work to support the tribe, but it would completely up to them on what path they chose do so. He hoped in time it would be a lot easier to see Aktamu and Ku'el as parents. The only thing that caused him some concern was, as the na'vi called them, the sky people. He was uneasy about what exactly their purpose here was, especially after listening to what some people had to say about them, but there was nothing he could do, so he tried not to worry about it.

Soon Aktamu had left, as he did nearly everyday, with the other hunters and just as the siblings were about take off as well, Ku'el stopped them. "Wait just one moment children." They turned, looking at her curiously and she smiled at them before telling them "We now have all the necessary material to make the new hammock, with all of us working on it shouldn't to long to put it together. If everything goes well, we should be able to complete it before tonight." The trio were surprised and delighted to hear this. They were looking forward to seeing the result of their efforts and curious about the ceremony that was take place when they switched out the hammocks. "Now you can go play and when Aktamu returns I will come get you."

The rest of the day past fairly normally for the trio as they enjoyed the day with their friends. It was not long after the mid-day meal that the calls of the irkans announced the hunters return and Ku'el called them over to her. when they rushed over to her, she and Aktamu took them to where they were the building supplies for the hammock. They then showed the children the best method to make the hammock explaining "Now you want it to be strong and sturdy, but also flexible." The three diligently followed instructions as they carefully weaved the plants together, working through the most of the afternoon. The na'vi around them were also hard at work getting ready for the celebration for when the hammock was done.

Aktamu carefully weaved the last few fibers into place and made sure they were pulled tight into the fabric. He ran his hand over it to make sure that there were nothing loose and couldn't help marvel at how good it felt to finally have it completed. He looked over at his family and saw they also looked pleased with the final product.

He thought back to how the first hammock he and Ku'el had made together had been fairly large, with much hope for the family they thought they would have. When they had to replace it, they had made the second one purposely just big enough for the two of them, not wanting to waste material on something that had started to seem like it might never happen. This one was done with help of their children and he couldn't feel gleeful.

The hammock was displayed prominently as the celebration started. Mo'at and Etytukan praised the fine work put into the hammock and soon many other na'vi were doing the same. Food and drinks were passed around that was a little more fancy then what they typically consumed. Instruments were being played and many people were dancing and singing.

Aktamu took Ku'el hand and pulled her towards him so they could dance. After they danced, he looked over at his children to see they were standing nearby looking unsure. He smiled, grabbing Hirmi'ee hand and pulled her over to dance, with Ku'el doing the same with Ro'an. Har'ii, to the boy's surprise, was pulled over by Tsu'tey. Soon they were smiling and laughing as they danced along with everyone else.

After awhile celebration calmed down some as the more formal part of the ceremony began. The couple's old hammock was taken down and the new one was very carefully strung up in its place. The old one was then carried down and handed over to Aktamu. He carried it over to the pyre that was burning nearby and each of his family members took ahold of the hammock as well. There was silence from the rest of the clan, as together the five of them threw it onto the fire.

As he watched it burned, Aktamu thought about how symbolic the end was of the hammock was to the end of the many years of disappointment that he and his mate had gone through being unable to have children. They had still held faith in Eywa and had eventually been rewarded for it. As he watched the flames he thought that this must have been her plan all along. She must have known that Har'ii, Ro'an and Hirmi'ee would need a loving family and had chosen the two of them. The three were very special children and Aktamu believed firmly that all the pain was worth it, just to have them. He glanced up into the direction of the new hammock and thought how it reflected the new life they had.

He turned away as the celebration started up again and he joined in, enjoying the night with his family. As the celebration started to come to an end, Aktamu saw Har'ii, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes, almost fall over in exhaustion. He caught him before he could hit the ground and lifted him into his arms. The boy protested sleepily, but he hushed him gently. He saw that Ku'el was carrying their other children, Hirmi'ee already appeared to be asleep and Ro'an was well on his way.

They bid goodnight to everyone before heading up to the new hammock, that was set a lot higher than the temporary one they had been using. He gently laid Har'ii down in it, before turning to help Ku'el with the other two. Soon they were all settled with the hammock easily holding firm. The children were all now fast asleep huddled in together in the middle, while Aktamu and Ku'el settled onto either side. He smiled as he again thought about how blessed he was and how thankful he was of how his life had turned out. Ku'el reached over and laced her fingers with his, over their slumbering children and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. A scary encounter

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

It was difficult to keep track of time, but as far as Har'ii could tell they had been living with the clan for a couple months. Each day past in about the same way. Though they were no longer working on the hammock anymore, Ku'el and Aktamu still made sure to spent every afternoon with the children. What they ended up doing together usually varied from day to day. Sometimes they would take the time to show them something that hadn't learned yet, have them help gather some needed material for the clan or play some sort of game with them. On occasion Aktamu was would even try to teach them how to wrestle.

No matter what they ended up doing Har'ii enjoyed the time spent with his family and he was really beginning to view Aktamu and Ku'el as his mother and father. He wanted to refer to them as such, but he was hesitant, despite that fact he was sure the couple would be fine with it. They easily referred to them as their children, so this shouldn't be so nerve wracking, but somehow it was. This was where his thoughts were while he was eating breakfast one day.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice immediately when Aktamu asked him a question. He then realized that he was gazing at him and he had no idea what he just said. "I'm sorry, what?" He looked at him curiously before repeating "I was wondering what you would like to do, when I get back this afternoon." Har'ii shrugged before saying "I'm not sure, maybe go swimming." After he got over his embarrassment of not wearing any clothes, Har'ii found he actually enjoyed swimming in the river. "I don't have any problem with that." He said with a smile.

Aktamu soon finished eating and got up to leave as usual, stating he would be back by the afternoon. Har'ii back in his own thought bid him farewell "Bye daddy." Har'ii eyes widened, when he realized what he just said, as Aktamu froze. Har'ii anxiously waited for his reaction. The man paused for just a second and then, grinning widely, gave Har'ii a quick hug, before saying "Bye son." He then took off, tail swishing happily behind him, after bidding farewell to the rest of the family.

Har'ii turned to look at the others to see Ku'el was watching with a warm expression, while Ro'an and Hirmi'ee looked at him with shocked expressions, then Hirmi'ee shifted to understanding and Ro'an gave him a smile and a nod . Ku'el smiled at him gently before saying "Well, little ones it's time for me to get going as well, so go on and find your friends and I will see you later." With just a moment of hesitation Har'ii said "Okay mommy, have a good day." Ku'el smiled again, before heading off. Har'ii couldn't feel happier as he went to try and find Tsu'tey.

Deep in the forest Ateyo was watching, amused, as his friend, Aktamu, was practically bouncing through the forest as they walked. He was used to his normal cheerfulness, but this was a completely different level. He finally asked "Okay what's got you in such a good mood?" Aktamu smiled somehow managed to widen and he told him how his oldest child had finally called him daddy that morning. Ateyo couldn't help but smile at his friend's enthusiasm, as he knew the man had been waiting somewhat anxiously for this, though he tried not to show it.

As they continued through trees he pondered the recent development in his friend's life. Ateyo was genuinely happy for Aktamu recent good fortune. The two had been friends for several years and he had felt sorrow seeing how hard it was on his friend to be denied the one thing he wanted most for so may years, a family of his own. He and Hualni had Tsu'tey rather quickly after they had mated but it hadn't been easy. The pregnancy and birth had been hard on Hualni body and they were advised by both the healers and Mo'at against having a second child. That had hurt some as they had wished to give Tsu'tey a sibling, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Aktamu and Ku'el must of felt.

Despite everything Aktamu tended to have cheerful nature and a positive outlook on life and Ku'el never let any pain show and kept faith in Eywa. He had been thrilled when they were chosen as the trio's parents, knowing how much it must have meant to the couple. He was also glad to see that the three children, Har'ii, Ro'an and Hirmi'ee, were adjusting well to their new lives and family. He still didn't know what had happen to leave them in the forest alone, but since they were now happily settled in the Omaticaya clan, it didn't seem to matter much.

His thoughts were then interrupted by one of the female hunters, Epa, saying "You know I couldn't help but notice that Tsu'tey and Har'ii have become rather good friends." Ateyo nodded, having seen this as well and was quite pleased with it. "Yes, they have become quite close." He said with a slight smile. Aktamu grinned as he added "Har'ii often talks about what the two of them did each day or ask me to clarify something Tsu'tey told him."

The conversation was interrupted suddenly by a loud roar nearby and to the hunters' fear it sounded like the cry of a palulukan. They all stopped moving and listened carefully, wary of making too much noise. Ateyo carefully grabbed his bow, ears twitching as he tried to detect the animals movements. There were sound of breaking twigs and then a palulukan burst out of the trees just a few feet away from them. It snarled upon seeing the hunters, before running towards them and they scattered in terror.

Ateyo managed to quickly climb a nearby, getting high enough the creature wouldn't be able leap at him. He looked around to see the palulukan slash at one of the others and to his horror saw that it was Aktamu. His bow was somehow still in his hand, so he grabbed an arrow, pulled it back and fired. He hit the creatures back and while it didn't pierce the tough skin, it was enough to draw his attention away from his friend. He swiftly fired another arrow, this time hitting the less armored sides and embedding it the skin. The palulukan roared in anger and had started racing towards him, when another arrow hit him on his others side.

Ateyo turned and saw that it was Epa that had fired and she quickly got another arrow ready, as the palulukan twisted to look at her. Before the creature could move she let the arrow go this time managing to hit one of operculum holes on the side of it neck. This caused him to collapse, breathing hard and crying out in pain. Ateyo watched as Epa moved to the animals side, pulled at a knife and ended his suffering.

As she said a prayer to Eywa, Ateyo climbed down from the tree as fast as he could and ran over to check on Aktamu, a couple of the hunters doing the same. His initial impression of his friend condition wasn't good. Aktamu had three long wounds along his side going up onto his stomach and chest for a couple inches. The wounds looked fairly deep and were bleeding quite a bit. To Ateyo's relief however Aktamu seemed perfectly alert, though his body was tense with pain. "Don't worry my friend, we are going to help you." Aktamu nodded and looked like he was trying to smile, though it came out as a grimace.

Ateyo regretted that they had not brought their ikran or pa'li today, as they had been hunting smaller prey and had not thought it necessary. He wished they had, since it would have been a much faster trip back to the hometree, but there was nothing they could do for it now. He and couple of the other hunters worked swiftly to fashion a makeshift bandage from some large leaves to try to stem as much of the bleeding as possible. Two of the strongest hunters then gently lifted Aktamu up and carefully carried him through the forest, as Ateyo led the way back to the hometree.

As they hurried back as fast as they could, Ateyo kept a close eye on his friend to make sure he wasn't getting worse. He kept asking him questions and talking to him about anything he could think of to keep him alert. It felt like it took way too long to get back with how anxious Ateyo was to get Aktamu into the capable hands of the healers. Palulukan attacks were not common, as they tended to stay in the deepest part of the forest, but they did happen on occasion.

Finally to everyone's relief the hometree finally came in view and they quickly made there way towards it. People around them made sound of worry and surprise as they entered the hometree, calling out questions about what had happened. They ignored the inquires for now and continued through the common area, but just as they reached the middle spiral, Ateyo heard a young voice say "Daddy?" He turned to see Aktamu's oldest son alarmed expression as he stared at his father.

Har'ii had been playing with Tsu'tey, who had been showing him a toy version of the ikran, when they noticed the tone of the voices around change. They turned to see what was going on and Har'ii was surprised an confused to see the hunters back already, as it was not even time for mid-day meal yet. He started to walk over to see what was going on, but stopped suddenly when he saw the form of his father being carried by the hunters. He saw the large leaves wrapped on his side and the pained expression on his face and couldn't stop from calling out to him.

Har'ii tried getting to him, but was stopped by Ateyo placing an hand on his shoulder. "Calm little one, let them get him to the healers." As much as he wanted go to his father, he knew Ateyo was right, so he allowed himself to be held back as they started to carry Aktamu up to the medical area. He and Ateyo then followed them up the tree, with Tsu'tey following right behind them. Har'ii asked what happened and Ateyo told him about encountering the palulukan. Har'ii felt a bolt of worry and fear go through him, as he had heard from other the dangers of the palulukan.

He couldn't help but think that it seemed so unfair it was that he had finally had a family of his own and part of it was in danger of being taken away from him. Tsu'tey came forward and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze of comfort and support and Har'ii gave him a shaky smile in response. Someone called Har'ii name and he turned his head to see his siblings coming towards him. "Har'ii what's going on?" Ro'an asked as the two started to follow them. "The hunters ran into a palulukan and daddy got injured." Har'ii answered sounding stressed. Hirmi'ee gasped "Oh, no."

They then reached the medical bay and saw the healers working furiously over their father. As they stood there watching Ro'an wrapped his right arm around Har'ii shoulders and gripped Hirmi'ee hand with his left. They stayed like that for little while before Ku'el appeared looking distraught and Har'ii disentangled himself from Ro'an and Tsu'tey, to run toward her and wrap his arms around her. Hirmi'ee and Ro'an came over as well and their mother knelt down and hugged the three of them fiercely. " It's going to be okay little ones, he's going to be okay." She seemed be trying to reassure herself as much as them and Har'ii hugged her tighter wanting desperately to believe her.

Har'ii didn't know how long they just sat there embracing each other, as the silence between them was only broken by Ku'el whispering a quiet prayer to Eywa. Eventually a healer approached and they pulled apart to look at him. "We managed to completely stop the bleeding and found that his wounds were thankfully not as deep as they first appeared. He did lose quite a bit of blood, but as long he does not develop any kind of sickness, we believe he will make a full recovery."

Everyone grinned in joy and relief at this and the healer smiled as well before telling them "It will take a few weeks to fully heal and he will still have the scars." They nodded and Ku'el asked "May we see him?" "As long as you don't stress him out and not for long, he needs rest." He then led them over to where Aktamu was, who though he was clearly tired, smiled upon seeing them.

Har'ii noticed there was some kind of thick green paste covering most of left side and it had a rather strong smell to it. "Hey daddy, how are you feeling?" His smiled turned soft as he responded "I am all right little one, do not worry." He held out his hand for Har'ii, who grabbed it, holding tight. Their mother kissed her mate's head whispering how glad she was that he was okay. Hirmi'ee still looking slightly worried stepped forward and leaned carefully against his uninjured side and Aktamu wrapped an arm around her shoulder in comfort. He then gestured to Ro'an to come to him before pulling him close as well. They pulled away after a second feeling a lot better.

Ateyo who had been standing nearby approached then, with Tsu'tey by his side. He had wanted to check on Aktamu himself, but had stayed back not wanting interrupt the family moment. He smiled at his him and said "You gave us quite a scare there, my friend." He grinned sheepishly at that but otherwise didn't respond. Aktamu then yawned and Ateyo knew it would be to long before fell asleep from herbal tea he been given for the pain, so he and Tsu'tey bid farewell to the family.

Har'ii could tell Aktamu was fighting to stay awake, so walked over to give a gentle hug, careful to not hurt him and whisper in his ear "Get some rest daddy." Ku'el kissed his cheek this time "Get well, my love." Ro'an and Hirmi'ee wished him to get well, before he finally fell asleep and Ku'el ushered them out. As they walked away from the medical area Har'ii thought about how fortunate he was right now and for the first time said a prayer to Eywa thanking her for the new life. He also sent one to Gaia thanking her for the opportunity, though he didn't know if she would hear it. Finally he sent one to Eywa asking for the swift recovery of his father and the safety of his family. Ro'an looked at him then, but he just smiled and continued on content with how things were going right now.


	7. A worrying thought

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

Har'ii focused on keeping the bow held tight and aimed in the right direction, as his father inspected and make corrections to his stance. Aktamu had thankfully healed well from his injuries and now, several months later, all that was left were three long scars that stood out against his skin. He was otherwise completely back to normal much to the relief of his family. Aktamu just then had him move his elbow slightly down while keeping his aim in the same direction.

While Aktamu was healing, the family had most afternoons visiting him to keep him company and not let him get to bored, with having to stay in one place. After he had left the medical area, thing had for the most part gone back to normal. While it wasn't unusual for Aktamu and Ku'el to try to teach them something during their afternoons spent together, recently they had been having them see and experience the different jobs of the clan. They wished for them to start to think about what path they might like to take when they got older. Ku'el assured them they was no need to worry about making a decision any time soon, but they should know what the different options were.

The trio had already seen a lot of what the healers did, when they were visting their father during his recovery. The healers were quite happy to answer any questions about their work. Har'ii had been a little surprised when Ro'an had been the one with the most questions, but Ro'an had only shrugged, when asked about his sudden interest in medicine. When they weren't tending to patients they were out hunting for different herbs or plant that were useful for healing and then preparing them so they would be ready when needed.

The had also spent some time with their mother watching her and the other weavers work. The Omaticaya was known by the other clans to have the finest weavers of textiles, so there was a great amount of pride among them. They had many different size looms that they worked on, but the giant loom that sat in the common area was the largest anywhere. It was called the mother loom and it usually had several people working on it at one time. They had also spent time helping the fruit gatherers and talking more in depth with the storytellers of the clan.

Now Aktamu wished for them to learn the basics of hunting, starting with the correct way to aim and shoot bow, which is how Har'ii ended up in his current position. Ro'an and Hirmi'ee were standing near listening carefully as Aktamu continued giving out instructions. It had been a couple days since these lessons had started and none of the trio had actually fired an arrow yet. They were using children's bows and while they were not nearly as powerful as adult bows, they were still weapons, so they would not be allowed to fire until Aktamu was sure they had the correct stance down.

He finally stepped away from Har'ii form and nodded "Good, you'll need to practice keeping in that position, but you got the general idea." Har'ii smiled before relaxing his body and dropping his arms, as Aktamu called Ro'an over. As Aktamu started instructing Ro'an, Har'ii walked over to stand near Hirmi'ee, when he noticed a troubled look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. She seemed to shake herself out of her thoughts, before attempting to give him a smile "It's nothing." Har'ii wanted to press the issue, but knew that she wouldn't talk about until she was ready to, so he just turned to watch his father and brother.

Part of Hirmi'ee wanted to talk Har'ii about what was bothering her, but she wasn't sure how to explain it. For the most her life right now was wonderful. She spent everyday learning more and more about the absolutely fascinating life and history of a world she had not known existed. Her two best friend were now her brothers and she had several new friends among the children they played with everyday. She also had the very kind and patient parents, whom just recently both her and Ro'an had called Mommy and Daddy for the first time, they were in fact the source of her worry.

It wasn't them exactly that was the problem, but what the trio was keeping from them. She couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about keeping the truth of their past from them. Neither Aktamu or Ku'el had ever pushed them to talk and that made feel a little bit worse. It reminded to much of what had happened with her biological parents. She had kept so much information from them, in order to protect them and when everything came out, it had been horrible.

She had been quite close to her parents when she was young, but they had started to drift apart when she went to Hogwarts. They had tried to be supportive, but it had been hard on them, when Hirmi'ee started gradually spending less time at home and more time at either Hogwarts or with her friends. She realized now that probably felt to them as if she had abandoned them for the wizarding world, though at the time she been only thinking about being there for Ro'an and Har'ii. Spending time with her parents just didn't feel that important with a war going on and one her best friend was right in the middle of it.

She regretted that so much now, but there was nothing she could do about it. When she had erased their memories and sent them out of England, it had never occurred to her the wouldn't forgive her for it. She had been sure they would understand she had done it to protect them, but she had been wrong. They had been furious and upset, blaming her magic and friends for taking their daughter away from them. They told her they didn't want to see her again until she turned her back on them and became their normal little girl again.

It had hurt so much that didn't understand she had been trying to protect them and also help her friends, but she realized that was at least partly her fault for keeping so much of her life from them. She didn't want to make the same mistake with her new parents, by never revealing the truth about her and her brothers. She knew they were quite curious about where the trio had come from and who their original parents were. She was unsure of what their reaction to the truth might and she didn't want to mess up the life they were building here, but it just didn't feel right to continue to keep Aktamu and Ku'el in the dark about the trio's past.

She was so lost in her swirling thought she didn't notice Aktamu trying to get her attention until he stepped right in front of her. "Everything alright?" he asked. She nodded a little to quick "Yes, just got lost in thought." He looked at her curiously "What were you thing so hard about?" Hirmi'ee bit her lip still torn on whether or not to tell him, when she heard the sound of approaching voices and oddly loud footsteps.

It took her only a second to figure who was coming, since na'vi typically moved almost silently through the forest. Her suspicions were confirmed a second later when Grace and a few other dreamwalkers entered the clearing that Hirmi'ee and her family had been practicing in. Hirmi'ee tail flicked and twitched anxiously as the group noticed them and came close. She noticed there were a couple people in the group that she had never see before and they looked somewhat unsure as they followed Grace. She looked over at her family to see that Har'ii and Ro'an looked wary as well, but Aktamu looked calm. The trio had seen Grace around the hometree a few times since she first talked to them sometimes by herself and sometimes with other dreamwalkers, and they tried to avoid her as much as possible.

None of them had any personal problem with Grace. She seemed a like a generally kind person and very caring towards the na'vi, particularly the children. She was incredibly friendly to the trio, trying to get them to like her, but they were all kind of nervous to be in her presence for to long in fear of giving to much away. They were worried that they might accidently reveal they knew a little too much about humans and Earth. The other problem is while Eywa had given them the ability to talk to the na'vi when she changed their appearance, they still understood and could speak English and a couple times one of them had to be stopped from responding to something they shouldn't understand.

Grace smiled when she got close to them. "I see you" she and some of the people with her greeted. Har'ii and his family returned the greeting before Har'ii decide to ask what they were doing. Grace introduced the new scientists with her and explained they were apparently were headed to a part of the forest not far from them to study the qualities of some kind of plant life found there. "So what have you children been doing? It's been a while since we last spoke." Grace said. Har'ii answered happily "Daddy has been teaching us to shoot a bow." While they had just started, Har'ii was finding lessons in hunting to be most interesting of all the ones they had so far.

Grace nodded at with a small smile at him, but the new people seemed to be surprised by this. It took Har'ii a few seconds to realize why. While the three of them had grown some in the last several months they were still rather young children, who were being taught to use a weapon. From what Har'ii had seen, however, it was pretty normal in the Omaticaya for children to learns such skills in case they needed to defend themselves or get their own food for whatever reason.

Hirmi'ee couldn't help but watch the two new dreamwalkers as they continued to talk the group, as their presence was a concern for her. It was clear to her, from listening to them and seeing their reactions to some thing that were said, that they had no real practical knowledge of the na'vi or the planet. They understood the language of the na'vi, but they seemed more comfortable speaking English. It was clear they literally had just arrived on the planet and while that it self wasn't concerning, the fact she didn't know how many more would come was.

She had learned by this point that the dreamwalkers made up a very small portion of the humans population currently residing on the planet, though she had seen no others. A majority of the others, from what she heard, were people who were after some kind of specific mineral found only on this planet and soldiers, though the na'vi called them warriors. How many more had arrived with the two new scientists and what would it mean for the future if they kept coming?

It was another worry to add on top of the situation with her parents. Eventually, Grace and her group decided to continued with their mission and Aktamu stated they should get back to their lesson. It was Hirmi'ee turn and as her father guided her into the right position she tried to let go of her thoughts and just focus on his instructions. She couldn't quite accomplish that, she did end up coming up with a few revelation on some things.

Right now there was nothing to be done about the sky people except see how things played out and hope for the best. As for telling the trio's parents the truth, for the time being she would focus for time being on continuing to strengthen the bond between them and talk to Ro'an and Har'ii about it. When the three of them agreed that the time was right then they would talk to Aktamu and Ku'el and hope they could accept it.


	8. A hunting trip

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

Aktamu was abruptly woken up by someone moving quite energetically right next. He open his to see a excited looking Har'ii smiling brightly at him. "Morning, daddy" he said with his tail waving happily behind him. "Morning" He replied looking at him bemused, trying to figure out what was making him so happy, but then he remembered. Today was the day that that he and Ateyo were going to take Har'ii and Tsu'tey on their first hunting trip.

Aktamu had been absolutely delighted when after he finished teaching the basics of hunting to the trio, Har'ii had asked to learn more. He and Ku'el had both told the children they would be completely supportive of whatever path the three chose, but he couldn't help but be pleased that one of his children was interested in the same one he himself once took.

He had been amazed by how quickly Har'ii learned once he got down the basics, and also how good his aim was. He needed to work on how much power to put behind a shot, but he had great accuracy. He only been allowed to shoot at a tree so far and it would be a while before he would be allowed to actually try on an animal, but he was sure he would get there eventually. Aktamu thought it might be a good idea for Har'ii to actually see someone hunt. He had talked to Ateyo about it, who thought it was a great idea. He thought it would be good for Tsu'tey training as well so they decided to just take them together and two boys had been ecstatic about idea.

He now smiled at his son who was bouncing in the hammock before saying "Come on let go eat and then we'll leave." Har'ii nodded eagerly before climbing out of the hammock and Aktamu and the rest of the family, who had also been woke by Har'ii's excitement, followed him. Once they down to the dining area a small body practically tackled Har'ii to the ground and it took Aktamu only a second see that it was Tsu'tey.

Har'ii shoved him off with a scowl and his friend just looked back at him innocently. They soon joined their families in eating the morning meal, while discussing what they were going to happen on the hunting trip. Har'ii was surprised himself, how much he was looking forward to the hunting trip. He had never been hunting or thought of going before, but ever since his father started teaching him, he found himself wanting to learn more and more.

He didn't know why shooting a bow felt so right to him, it just did. He felt just at ease with it, as he once had felt with quidditch. While he and Tsu'tey would be merely obsereving their fathers hunting today he still felt incredibly excited about the trip. It would give him a great insight on what hunting was really like. He was feeling really anixous to get going and he could tell Tsu'tey was too. They both had finished their food rather quickly and were waiting on their fathers, who seem to be deliberately eating very slowly.

Finally the two swallowed their last bites and Ateyo stood up, announcing they should probably get going and both boys were on their feet in seconds. Har'ii saw his mother smile at him before telling him "Have fun my son and listen to whatever your father tell you." Har'ii nodded before giving her a brief hug, before he bid farewell to his siblings, while Tsu'tey did the same with his mother.

Ateyo and Aktamu both said their goodbyes and the group headed off way making their quickly into the woods. After they were a little ways into the forest Ateyo and Aktamu slowed down and started carefully examining the ground and the foliage. They explained to the two boys about looking for traces of possible prey, by looking for the slightest signs of passage of the animals. They told them to listen carefully to the different sounds of the forest and the sounds of the various animals.

Har'ii couldn't but be impressed by their ability to find the smallest disturbances in their surrounding, from the lightest prints on the ground to a few leaves being out of place on a bush. He and Tsu'tey listened attentively, trying to take in as much of what their fathers were saying as possible. They also tried follow the adults example of looking for any possible clues to what animals had been around and where they may have gone, but it was difficult. They were told that eventually they would learn how to track prey not only on foot but on pa'li and ikran as well though that wouldn't be for a while.

Har'ii was having just seeing the slight traces while walking, he couldn't imagine doing so while riding something. He had no idea how long they walked through the woods following signs of prey and carefully avoiding area with signs of predators. According to Aktamu the target prey that they were looking for was yerik as it was one of the smaller creatures the na'vi hunt, since they didn't have a lot of people to carry back any larger prey. Eventually the signs started grow just a little more obvious and eventually they found a small herd of yerik.

They crept carefully closer trying to not make single sound that might startle the creatures and cause them to run. Ateyo cautiously grabbed his bow and aiming it, while the other watched with anticipation. Har'ii held his breath as he waited, then Ateyo let the arrow fly and it hit one of the largest yerik. It died instantly, falling to the forest floors and the others of the herd quickly took off. When they made their way over to it, Ateyo knelt next to the creature and Har'ii heard him say what sounded like a prayer to the creature and Eywa.

Seeing his confusion Aktamu explained "You must always say a blessing to whatever you hunt, thanking it for giving it's life so that we may eat. It doesn't matter what you say as long you express your gratitude. Also always make sure to either kill on the first shot or end the creature suffering as quickly as possible." Har'ii and Tsu'tey nodded that they understood. They then prepared to transport the yerik back to the hometree. It was light enough that it could be carried fairly easy by one person, so Ateyo did so and Aktamu started to lead the way back.

The conversation was light and cheerful as they their way back, as everyone was quite happy about the successful hunt. Aktamu was offering the boys advice on the different ways to take down prey that would minimize its suffering when an odd sound reached Har'iis ears. It didn't sound like an animal or anything typically found in the forest and Har'ii had no clue what it could possibly be. The sound got louder as they continued to walk until it starts to hurt Har'ii's ears.

Aktamu and Ateyo exchange a glance and then without a word they head towards the sound, making sure the boys stay close. the noise was almost unbearably loud, when they stopped just inside the last set of trees on the edge of the area where the sound was coming from. The first thing Har'ii noticed was that the large area that was void of trees and it wasn't a natural clearing. There was also no plant at all just dirt.

Right in the middle of the area was the of the deafening sound and to be appeared to massive machine. It seemed to be some kind of gigantic digger because it was continuously scooping up large piles of dirt out of the ground and dumping them into a different machine. There were people dotted around the clearing and Har'ii couldn't help but be a little surprised to see they were human. He gotten so used to the appearance of the na'vi by this point that it was a bit of a shock to see them, despite knowing they were on the planet. It was different with Grace and the scientist that he had met before, because they still looked like na'vi for the most part.

Though Har'ii wasn't completely sure from what he could tell some of the people seemed to be just there to operate and maintain the machine while others were defiantly soldiers. The soldiers were all carrying large guns in their hands and sweeping their eyes around the clearing. Har'ii was grateful that they seemed to still be far enough in the trees to not be spotted. There were also couple people in large bulldozers that were clearing out more of the plant life surrounding the giant digging machine.

They stay there for a few more seconds before Aktamu put a hand on Har'ii and Tsu'tey's shoulders and pulled them back into the trees with Ateyo following. The group was now completely silent now, each lost in their own thought, as they continued their trip home. Har'ii glanced at the other's expressions and saw that his father looked upset and Ateyo and Tsu'tey were visibly angry about what they seen.

Har'ii knew that one if the biggest problems the na'vi had with the humans or the skypeople as they called them, was that they were needlessly destructive. Har'ii hadn't understood what they were talking about until now. The Omaticaya were deeply connected to the forest, so seeing such a large part destroyed was deeply upsetting to them. Har'ii also knew that the skypeople were looking for something that could only found here, but he had no idea why it was so important.

He had been trying to keep as far away from the tension that was brewing between the na'vi and the humans as possible, but felt like it was becoming harder to do so. He loved living with the Omaticaya with his family and enjoying the easy pace of just being a child of the clan. He couldn't help but fear that peaceful life being disrupted by a conflict erupting between the two groups. It was still contemplating this when they finally got back to the hometree.

They dropped off the yerik where meat was usually kept before it cooked for meals and then Ateyo and Tsu'tey left Har'ii and Aktamu with just a brief goodbye. Har'ii and his father then went to find the rest of their family and were greeted them cheerfully when they found them. "How did it go?" Ku'el asked them warmly.

The two tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible as they recounted the hunting trip without mentioning the ending of it, as neither really knew what to say about it. If something about their tone sounded off, it was not commented on. The rest of the day passed uneventfully and as Har'ii laid down to go to sleep that night, he thought that no matter what happened with the sky people, he was going to do everything he could to protect the life he now had.


	9. A trip to the school

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

Har'ii pulled the string of his bow back and focused his eyes on the target in front of him. He took a deep breathe as he let go of the string and then watched the arrow fly through the air before it stopped a couple feet short of his target. He let out a sigh of frustration, not understanding what he was doing wrong. He been working for several weeks now on trying to get the arrows to hit targets from further distances with minimal success.

His father had taught the best methods to use, but had also tried to encourage him to figure it out by just practicing. While he trusted Aktamu to give him the best advice, it felt like all his practicing wasn't doing much good. He tried again, only for the same thing to happen, with the arrow falling to the ground just shy of the tree he was aiming at. His muscles were starting to ache so he knew he should probably stop for the day, but he really didn't want to.

Part of him didn't want to stop until he had made some noticable progress even if it took all day to do so. Before he could reach for another arrow however, he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see a group of children coming toward him Har'ii saw among them were Tsu'tey, Neytiri and his siblings. There was an older girl leading them and it took Har'ii a second to realize that it was Neytiri's older sister, Sylwanin, who was also the oldest daughter of Mo'at and Eytukan.

Har'ii had not seen much of her as she was usually either at Grace's school or with one of her parents, as she trained in hunting or how to be the next Tsahik. He couldn't help but wonder why she was here and what the others were doing with her. Before Har'ii could speak to ask, Neytiri excitedly exclaimed "Har'ii you should come with us to see the school." He just stood there for a minute confused and unsure what to say, when Sylwanin smile slightly and explained "I was givepermission to take some of the younger children to see schoolhouse and wanted to know if you would like to come.

He glanced at the others to see that Neytiri was smiling and nodding eagerly, Tsu'tey was frowning and Ro'an and Hirmi'ee were solemn. Har'ii wasn't sure what to do, on one hand he could think of a few good reasons to want to stay away from the skypeople as much possible. On the other hand he was actually kind of curious about the school he kept hearing about and he couldn't really think of a good reason he could give to refuse going. He looked down at the bow in his hand and decided that it would probably better than growing steadily more frustrated with his training. With some reluctance he nods and then made sure to collect all of his arrows before they head off.

Around him most of the other children were chattering happily with Neytiri sounding the most excited. Har'ii walked right next to Tsu'tey and he could tell that his friend isn't happy about being on trip like the others. While they had not talked about what they had seen during their first hunting trip, Har'ii knew it had affected Tsu'tey.

His friend had never been very trusting or accepting of the presence of the skypeople like the other children and his distrust of them had only grown stronger since they had seen what they were doing to the forest. He looks over at his friend wondering why Tsu'tey was now voluntarily going near a human establishment. Har'ii continued pondering this as they walked and a little later he looks around to see they are in a part of the forest he had never been before.

He looks up ahead to see what he realizes must be the school. It was a very simple structure, just a small square building that stood out amongst the trees around it. It was set several inches above the forest floor and the walls of the school was wood planks, but the board only went halfway up. The top parts of the walls being large square holes, with what appeared wooden shutters that could propped open. The roof looked like it was made of dried grass and there was no door and there was a porch surrounding it with a couple stairs up to it.

Har'ii tail flicked curiously as they made there way toward it and just before they made it to the stairs Grace stepped, smiling when she saw them. Sylwanin greeted her happily and Grace returned the it before turning the rest of them. "Hello children, I'm glad to see you here." Most of the children shouted their own greeting, though Har'ii, Tsu'tey, Ro'an and Hirmi'ee stayed quiet. Grace then lead them into the school and Har'ii gazed around the small room.

The floor was wooden planks and there were a few tables with benches spaced around the room. There was a board with different chart at the back of the room and to one side there was a shelf that had books and a few other things. Just in front of the board was a model of the solar system. Har'ii found it interesting how similar it looked to a classroom one would find on earth. There were some of the older children from the clan scattered around the room.

Grace walked around the classroom, pointing to different objects and explaining to the group of children the basics of what they are, with a couple of her students adding additional information. Grace also talked about what typical day of school was like "We usually have lessons in English, reading and science, but we may also cover some other topics as well. Now why don't we all sit down so you guys can experience what a day is like and if you might like to continue coming in the future."

Har'ii sat next to Tsu'tey, who was paying close attention, though he was still frowning and Har'ii couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. As Grace taught, Har'ii found himself comparing her lesson to ones he was used to in the clan. He much preferred the one from the na'vi, though a good part of that might be he already knew quite a bit of what Grace was talking about. He learned a couple new things, but most of it he already understood. The other children were seemed fascinated by what grace was teaching them, because although she had taught them a little bit during her trips to the village, this was more extensive.

During the lesson Grace would sometime switch to English while speaking to the older children and Har'ii had to focus on making it look like he didn't understand what she was saying during these times. he could see his siblings were also struggling to do this, particularly Hirmi'ee, when Grace asked a question she knew the answer to.

When Grace started to teach them a few English words, Har'ii tried to be careful to only pronounce the words right after a few of the other children managed to do so. He was gratefully that the na'vi children seemed to pick up the language fairly quickly, which made things a lot easier, but he couldn't wait for the end of the lesson. Finally Grace dismissed, while happily inviting them to come back whenever they liked.

Har'ii wasn't sure whether or not to take her up on that offer. While he was still nervous about revealing too much, attending a couple classes might be a good way to cover up if he did slip up. The children around him were talking excitedly about what they had learned while they traveled back home. The only exceptions were his Ro'an and Hirmi'ee ahead of him, who were talking quietly together and his friend next to him. He glanced over at Tsu'tey to see that he appeared to be lost in thought.

Har'ii gently bumped his shoulder to get his attention "Everything okay?" Tsu'tey hesitated for a second before stating "I just don't understand them." "The skypeople?" Har'ii asked perplexed. Tsu'tey nodded "Some of them say they care for us and our world, while they allow others to just destroy it." Har'ii considered this before asking "Is that why you wanted to go to school to try to understand them?" "Yes, I don't like them, I don't trust them, I want to know what they truly want. We saw for ourselves the damage that they were doing to forest, but I heard my father ask the dreamwalkers about it and they all tried to avoid the subject or placate him about it." he said angrily.

Har'ii hadn't known that, but it did make the extra hostility that Tsu'tey had shown toward them recently make more sense. Since he wasn't sure himself what to think about the skypeople being there, he didn't know what to say to his friend to calm him down. He instead gently wrapped an arm around Tsu'tey shoulders in support and got a smile for his efforts. he returned the smile before dropping his arm and asking "So, you are going to continue going to school?" "Yes, the more I learn about them, the better."

He then looks at Har'ii and says "You should come to." Har'ii gives him a curious look "Why?" Tsu'tey shrugs and states "It would be nice to have someone there who know what they can do. Most of the other children are to enamored by the skypeople to see how destructive they are." Har'ii couldn't think of argument against so he just nodded and Tsu'tey smiled saying "Besides, it just be a lot better having my best friend with me."

Har'ii smiled back at him, somewhat amused about the fact his friend could go from sounding incredibly mature to sounding just like the little boy he was. Despite this, Har'ii was grateful to have such a good friend in his life, who had since the beginning of his time in the Omaticaya had been helping him with his new life. Even with his own doubts about going back, he figured it was the least he could do for him. The rest of the walk back was done in comfortable silence, both deep in thought about what was to come.


	10. A rainy day

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude. Now that we are 10 chapters in I want to thank everyone who has followed, fav, and reviewed so far. I am truly grateful for all the support.**

Har'ii's tail swished irritably as he gazed out at the heavily falling rain. Next to him were Tsu'tey and his siblings, who all looked as bored and annoyed as he felt. It had been raining for three days now and while it was perfectly dry in the inner parts of the hometree, the children were getting bored staying within it confines in an attempt to stay out of the rain. The na'vi that were around them were still busy at work, because rain or not, there were many task that needed to be done to keep the clan running.

Har'ii sighed, he really wanted to work his training with his bow, but he didn't feel like being cold and soaked to do so. In fact everything he really wanted to do right now would require him go out into the rain. He wasn't the only one, most of the other children were wishing to go to the schoolhouse, but like Har'ii were unwilling to traverse through the rainy forest to do so.

Har'ii actually wouldn't have minded going to the school himself, just for something to do. While he and Tsu'tey didn't go to the school as much as everyone else, they had been there several times by this point. While Har'ii still preferred his hunting lessons or the teaching of the Omaticaya, he had learned a few useful bits of information from Grace's classes. The most notable of which is that the Earth that existed right now was anything like the one that the trio left.

When they had first learned that there were human already on this planet, Hirmi'ee had voiced her suspicion to Ro'an and Har'ii that when Gaia had sent them away from Earth, she had also sent them through time. While Grace didn't seem to like to focus her lessons on the current state of Earth, from what Har'ii had gathered life there was currently pretty abysmal. It was hard to tell exactly why as Grace had only made a few comments about it when it was related to what she was teaching.

He had also learned that the current year on earth was 2145, which confirmed Hirmi'ee theory and meant the three of them had been sent nearly 150 years into the future. It was difficult concept for Har'ii to wrap his head around, particularly the realization that everyone that he used to know was most likely gone. When they decided to take Gaia's offer, it hadn't hit Har'ii that when they left, they would never be able to go back. Now that he was fully aware of that fact he wasn't sure what to think or feel about it, so he tried to push his thought about it away. Also while he knew would likely never find out, he couldn't help but wonder what the wizarding world was like now.

He had also gotten to know Grace a little better and while she still made him a little nervous he had grown to like her a little more than he had. She was such a kind and open person towards them, it made it hard to really dislike her after spending some time around her. Surprisingly even Tsu'tey had admitted to Har'ii that he found her just a little more tolerable than the other skypeople though he was still wary.

Har'ii sighed again as he fiddled with the string of the bow in his hand wishing he could go practice. With his last session he had felt he was finally making some progress and he was hoping for the rain to stop so he could continue. The group of four stayed there for a little longer before Hirmi'ee suddenly got up and stated "Well since we're not doing anything else, I'm going to go talk with Eita and the other storytellers to see what songs I haven't learned yet." She left and Ro'an took off as well saying he was going to go to the medical area to help the healers.

After they had left Har'ii turned to Tsu'tey to ask if he had any ideas for something they could do. Tsu'tey frowned in thought for a minute and then he gave him a bright smile And said " Well, my father was recently teaching about thetikran and what I would need to know for when I am old enough to bond with one. Maybe we could ask him or Aktamu to let us see theirs."

Har'ii was delighted by the idea. So far he had only seen the ikran from a distance when the hunters left or came back from a hunt. He was curious to see what they would be like up close, especially since to be great hunter, he would eventually need to bond with one. There was also a part of him that missed being able to fly and was eager to soar through the skies again, even though he was pretty sure it was going to different then riding on a broom.

"Do you really think they would show us?" Har'ii asked. Tsu'tey shrugged "I can't think of why hey would have a problem with it. Beside it would good for us to know what they are like for our hunting training." Har'ii nodded in agreement and the two went in search of their fathers. It take them long to find them together in one of the alcoves of the tree, apparently doing some maintenance on their bows.

The two looked up from their work however, when their sons came towards them and greeted them. Aktamu smiled at them and said "Hello boys, is there something you needed?" Har'ii nodded eagrly "Me and Tsu'tey were wondering if we could meet your ikran and see what they're like." The two adults looked at each for a second before they both nodded and Ateyo said "That is probably a good idea, so the two you can better understand the ikran and the bond they have with the na'vi."

Ateyo and Aktamu carefully put away their bows before they led the boys farther up the tree than either one had been before. They eventually out on a large thick branch close to the top of the hometree. Har'ii had to take a second to steady himself when he realized just how far up they were and he was amazed about much of the forest he could see from here, even with the rain still falling down around them. Har'ii turned away the view to watch his father and Ateyo each making some kind of animal sound.

Just then two ikran came out from the branches above them, with one landing in front of each of them. Har'ii was in awe of the creatures and he carefully studied them. They had four eyes with the front set being bigger than the others and long smooth necks. They also had two sets of wings and on the front much larger set Har'ii saw that there was a section on each wing that was divided into three parts that were overlapped onto each other. Each wing tip had a large curved claw and they had long slim tails. Coming from their were narrow structures that Har'ii was sure held the creatures queue needed for bonding.

Har'ii obseved that the colouring on each of their father ikrans was very different, the one Ateyo was patting being mostly brown, but was streaked through with green. Aktamu's however was mixture of blue and orange with just a few spots of purple. Har'ii's father then waved for him to come closer and Ateyo called for Tsu'tey. He approached carefully making sure to keep his eyes down an away from the ikran's.

The ikran made a sound when Har'ii stopped next to his father and just a few inches from the animal. Aktamu patted his neck to calm him down and then turned his attention to his son and spoke "Bonding with an ikran is not like bonding with a pa'li, as an ikran will only bond with one person and this create a special bond between the hunter and the ikran. Choosing an ikran is a dangerous but required rite of passage for a hunter."

Har'ii thought about what his father was saying as he continued to examine the ikran. As he never bonded with anything before, so it was hard for him to fully grasp what his father was saying. He was curious what it would actually be like to join his mind with another creature. He knew it would be a couple years before he would ever do so, as right now his queue was still to immature to bond properly.

Still there was a part of him that couldn't wait until he would be able to choose and fly with his own ikran. Though he wondered if he would ever get to that far when he struggling so much with just shooting a bow properly He looked at Aktamu to see him smile at him before he saying "I look forward to the day when you will go through that rite." His tail flicked as looked down and in a small voice spoke "Do you really think I can do it?"

His father knelt in front of him, before gently lifting his head to look at him. "My son, I know you will get there eventually. You already have shown great promise to be a great hunter." Har'ii frowned slightly "But i can barely get an arrow to fly a few feet." "Yes, but you haven't given up and if you keep that determination, i know you will do well."

Har'ii considered this for a second before smiling and then hugging his father. As his dad wrapped his arms around him as well, Har'ii couldn't help but feel warm and happy to have someone with such confidents in him. It made him determined that no matter what, he was going to make his father proud.


	11. A hopeful idea

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

Ro'an walked through the hometree, his thoughts wandering as he went and he felt disbelief at the fact that the trio had been living with the na'vi for almost two years now. It didn't seem that it was that long ago when they had arrived in the clan without a clue of where or how they would fit in. Now all three of them seemed to find a niche in the tribe that suited them. Har'ii was quite steadfast on the path to become a hunter, Hirmi'ee seemed to be finding a place for herself with the storytellers and he Ro'an, had found a great desire in learning the nuances to being a healer.

Ever since the day their father had been injured and Ro'an had watched the healers work to save his life, his interest had been piqued. He had never paid much attention to anything that had to do with medicine before, but seeing his father that way and not being able to do anything to help had awoken something in him. He had been terrified that he was about to watch somone he had come to love die in front of him and he felt so helpless to stop it.

He never wanted to feel so helpless when one of his family members was in danger and so he decided to learn everything he could, so that he would be ready if anything like this ever happened again. He now enjoyed spending time learning from the healers the different aspects of their craft, such as what purpose each plants were used for and how to take care of different types of injuries.

He was currently on his way to the healing chambers, because one of the head healers had agreed to take him on a trip to show him where to find the some of the plants they used. When there were no patients, the healers spent their time collecting necessary materials and preparing them for usage. A lot of the times healers needed to work quickly, so it was important that anything that they might need was ready for them.

While foraging wasn't the most exciting task, Ro'an was just happy to be assisting them in any was possible. It made him feel like he was giving back to the people that had accepted him and his siblings into their clan without hesitation and had given them a family. A family that was happy to support him in whatever he did and loved him. Speaking of which, just as he was about to reach the level that held the healing area, he ran into his mother, who asked him where he was going.

As Ku'el listened to her son planned trip with the healers she couldn't help but smile. Even after so much time, it still felt unreal that she had three beautiful children. It was amazing watching them grow and start to find their place within the Omaticaya and she couldn't feel happier for them. For many years she and Aktamu had talked about what it would be like to finally have children their own and the reality of it was even better than Ku'el had ever imagined. She absolutely adored the three young children who had so suddenly come into her and her mate's lives and loved being their mother.

Ku'el wishes Ro'an a safe trip as they parted ways and she headed to the bottom of the hometree while her son continued his path to the healers. She passed her other two children on the way down and learned both were heading out as well. Hirmi'ee was headed off to the school and Har'ii was taking a break from hunting practice for the day to go swimming with Tsu'tey.

She was glad that Har'ii was taking some time to relax, as he had been working quite hard recently on improving on his hunting skills. In fact, despite their young age, all three children had immersed themselves in learning about their chosen paths. Just then she reached the bottom of the tree, but was stopped going any farther by someone putting an arm around her waist. She turned her head to see the smiling face of her mate, who then leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi, what are you doing love?" He asked. She had been planning to do some work on the mother loom, which is what she told her mate. "Well, if you're willing to put off for a little while, I thought we could spend some time together." Aktamu said sounding hopeful. She thought about it for a second before deciding she quite liked the idea. There was nothing about her work that couldn't wait and it had been some time since she Aktamu had spent any time alone together.

Ku'el nodded and with a grin he released her waist before taking her hand and pulling her out of the hometree. She didn't ask where they were going, just allowed her mate to lead the way. They walked for a while before came to a small but, beautiful meadow deep within the forest.

They settled on the ground together while holding each other close. Ku'el sighs happily as she settles into Aktamu's arms, glad that their children were busy today. As much as they loved their children, the couple sometimes wanted to spend a little time with just each other. They spent a large portion of the day just enjoying each other's company and on occasion talking about random subjects.

One of those subject was of course their children. They talked about how things had changed from when the had first became the trio's parents and how after all this time they still didn't know much about their past. "I know they still have nightmares about their past, but they just won't talk about it." Ku'el stated sadly, as she had to comfort her children many times when they awoke from these dreams. She couldn't imagine what had happened to the children that was so bad they were still so uncomfortable discussing it.

She was sure it had something to do with what had happened to their original family, but she had been unable to get much from the children about it. While she was glad they now fit so well in to the Omaticaya clan, she didn't want them to forget where had come from or the family that they had before her and Aktamu. She tried to think of something that might help them comes to terms with their past.

Aktamu suddenly smiled and said "I have an idea. We should take them to the Tree of Souls." Ku'el looked at him in surprised and asked "Why?" "Well think about it. If they can't talk to us, perhaps they will be able to express themselves by connecting to Eywa and maybe their previous family." Ku'el thought he had a good point, besides she was willing to try anything to help their children. "We'll talk to them tonight and go tomorrow afternoon." Ku'el nodded in agreement, before noticing it was starting to get quite late. The two headed back hopeful they could finally get Har'ii, Ro'an and Hirmi'ee to open up.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter and the late update. I write around my work schedule and lately my hours have become somewhat erratic.**


	12. A shocking confession

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

Har'ii stomach was twisting into nervous knots as he followed his family into the depths of the forest. The night before his parents had informed him, Ro'an and Hirmi'ee about their plan to take them to visit the Tree of Souls. He knew from his lessons of the clan that the tree was there most sacred location and only na'vi was allowed anywhere near there.

Even the most trusted humans like Grace had to keep certain distance away from it. Har'ii couldn't help but wondered if they would still be allowed there if Aktamu and Ku'el knew who Har'ii and his siblings really were and that made his stomach turn so he tried to push that thought away as they traveled far deeper into the forest than he had ever been before.

They had left rather early that morning as according to Aktamu it would quite some time to get to the Tree of Souls and Har'ii couldn't help but think about how quiet the trip had been so far. Normally long trips into the woods were accompanied by some kind of chatter, but Har'ii couldn't think of anything to say and apparently no one else could either. The only sounds were the ones of the animals in the surrounding woods and it wasn't enough distract Har'ii from his thoughts.

Eventually Aktamu said they were almost there and Har'ii looked around and noticed that high above their heads there were giant rock structures like small islands floating in the air. "Where are we?" He asked in complete awe of what he was seeing. Next to him he heard both his siblings gasp when they realized what Har'ii was looking at. "The floating mountains. This is where the Tree of Souls is located." Aktamu answered easily, looking amused at his children's reaction.

_Floating mountains? _Har'ii thought to himself, amazed. While he had seen quite a few unusual things, both as a wizard and living with the na'vi, this was still quite incredible. He was so distracted by the sight above him, that he initially missed what was coming into view in front of him. A light nudge from Hirmi'ee is what caused him to look forward and he saw what he realized must be the Tree of Souls.

It was surrounded in giant rock arch like structures, making it look like it was incased in some sort of protective bubble. Once they got nearer to it, Har'ii could see that the trunk of the tree was twisted and curved and hanging from the branches of the tree were white vine like strands. As they continued to close the distance from the tree Har'ii felt a sudden shift in the air around them. He couldn't quite describe the sensation, but he could feel some kind of strong energy that seemed to get stronger the closer they got to the Tree of Souls.

A glance at Ro'an and Hirmi'ee's expressions, told him that they could feel it as well and he saw that their mom and dad were watching them to see their reactions. Once they reached the tree Har'ii curiously let one of his hands trail through the luminescent strands from the tree and felt a strange pulse when his fingers skimmed across them. He shivered slightly at the odd feeling before looking over at his parents.

Aktamu stepped closer to the trio of children before speaking in a quiet, serious voice "This tree is a direct way for us to connect to both Eywa and those that have passed on. When someone is truly unsure lost and they are seeking guidance, this is where they come." Har'ii, Ro'an and Hirmi'ee could do no more than nod at his words, as it was the most somber they had heard the usually cheerful man be.

Ku'el then moved to stand next to her mate before saying "I know you three are still struggling with whatever happened in your past, so we bought you here in hopes that it could help ease some of that burden." She then reached out and took hold of a few of hanging vines, while also grabbing her queue. The little pink strands of her queue wrapped around the strands and a calm, but entranced look came across her face.

After a couple minutes she disconnected, before encouraging the children to do what had done. Har'ii hesitantly took hold of his own queue and followed his mother's example of letting the small tendrils connect him to the tree. The feeling that he experienced from the connection was a much more intense version of the energy that he felt around the tree and everything around him faded into the background as he focused on the sensation.

He could also hear what sounded like many people speaking and while he had a hard time keeping up with what each voice was saying, he could tell some were male, some were female and they ranged from the tone of very young children to elderly sounding. He didn't know how long he was just standing there listening to the flow of voices, when one particular voice spoke over all of the other ones. Har'ii recognized it instantly despite having heard it only once before and he also realized it was speaking directly to him.

"Hello my child." said the kind voice of Eywa, sounding like it was being spoken right in Har'ii own mind. "Eywa" he greeted unsurely within his own thoughts. "I am glad to see that you three have adapted well to your new home." Har'ii couldn't stop himself from smiling as he answered "Yes, It has been wonderful and thank you for giving us this new life and family."

He then frowned, because while he was truly thankful to Eywa for giving the family he had, he couldn't stop his thoughts from drifting back to issue of them not knowing who their kids really were. "If it worries you so much, perhaps you should tell them." Eywa stated in answer to his thoughts. "Will they be okay with it?" Har'ii asked, thinking if anyone knew for sure it would be Eywa.

"Maybe they will, Maybe they won't." Har'ii sighed at the unhelpful answer before asking "You're not going to tell me whether to I should say anything, are you?" "No, that is a decision that you, Ro'an and Hirmi'ee must make." "You don't have any advice you can give me at all." He pleaded quietly. "All I can say is that you should do what feel like right to you, but delaying it will not make any better or worse."

Har'ii sighed again, realizing that Eywa had a point, they had to make one way or the other as dwelling on it anymore would not solve anything. He needed to speak to Ro'an and Hirmi'ee and the three of them would need to make the decision together. Suddenly another thought struck him and he couldn't help but ask "Eywa, would you be able to give me any kind of clue on whether we should be worried about humans that are here." "All I will say is that I will not allowed them to upset the balance of life here." Her voice was soothing, but still had a slight fierceness to it.

While that did make Har'ii feel better about the situation, it didn't completely erase his worries. However he knew it was pointless to push the subject so all he said instead was "Eywa, thank you for everything." It was time he disconnected and to speak to his siblings and maybe his parents. "You're welcome, my child. It very rare that I get to speak so directly to one of my children, so you are perfectly welcome to come to me with any worries you have in the future."

Har'ii agreed before removing his queue from the tree and ended up stumbling from the sudden lack of sensation. He felt a hand land on his shoulder to keep him from falling and looked up to see the concerned face of Aktamu. "Are you alright?" His father asked. Har'ii nodded and looked around to see that the rest of his family all had worried looks on their faces as well. He made him realize he had no idea how long he had been standing there talking to Eywa.

"I'm fine." He said trying to smile reassuringly at them though he wasn't sure how well he succeeded. His mind is too preoccupied on what he needs to do. "Mommy, Daddy can I speak to Ro'an and Hirmi'ee alone for a second." he asked somewhat hesitantly. Both of the adults look surprised by this, but Ku'el simply says "Of course" before they moved several feet away to give them some privacy.

Once they were far enough away, both of his siblings looked at him curiously. "What did you want to talk about?" Hirmi'ee asked. Har'ii took a deep breath before saying "We need to decide to either tell our parents where we came from or forever keep them in the dark."

They looked surprised by this and neither seemed to know what to say to this. before they could think of anything Har'ii decided to continue pressing his point "I love Aktamu and Ku'el, they are the only parents I can remember having and I know you two love them as well. They truly care for us like their own children and if they won't accept us now they never will. So do we take the risk of telling the truth or do we leave them in the dark, hiding a large part of ourselves forever."

There was silence following Har'ii little speech for few minutes before Hirmi'ee finally spoke up "I believe we should tell them. Hiding so much from my parents last time didn't work out so well and I feel guilty about keeping such a huge secret from such kind people." Har'ii nodded a this before saying "Ro'an?" His brother stayed quiet for a second, then said "I think we should tell them as well. They have been nothing but open and honest with us, so we should do the same." Har'ii nodded again before saying determinedly "We'll tell them then."

"Mommy, Daddy." he called out gesturing for them to come back over. Once they had, Har'ii glanced over at each of his siblings, who each nodded encouragingly and then looked at their parents and said "We have something we want to tell you." "We're listening." Aktamu stated. "It's about where we're from and how we actually ended up in that field." Har'ii watched as they perked up eagerly. knowing how curious the had been about their past.

Despite he resolve, it still took him a minute to search for the words to explain it. "The first thing you need to know is that.." Har'ii trailed off for a second before shaking himself and continuing "Is that we are not naturally born na'vi." "What?" Ku'el asked confused. "We are not originally from Pandora." He said using the name the skypeople had giving the planet, as the na'vi had no name for it. "We originally lived as humans on earth."

The adults exchanged a look before turning back to the children. "I don't understand." Aktamu admitted and at his side Ku'el was still just as confused. Bolstering every bit of courage he had, Har'ii launched in to an explanation on everything that the trio had been through up to Gaia"s offer. It took quite a while as more than once he had pause to figure out how to explain some things the two adults would have no knowledge of. Particularly certain concepts of magic and the wizarding world.

Ro'an and Hirmi'ee jumped in often to offer further clarification on certain things, but otherwise Har'ii was the one telling the entire tale. Aktamu and Ku'el on occasion asked questions, but for the most part they just listened. Finally he reached the end of the war and he told about the defeat of Voldemort and the reactions of everyone afterwards. When he talked about the rejection Hirmi'ee and Ro'an faced from their families, he noticed the adult looked rather angry. it was the same look the two had when Har'ii had been explaining his relationship to the Dursleys.

Finally he got to the part of their desire to leave and the offer the Mother of Earth Gaia. Aktamu broke in then. "I didn't know Earth had a Mother" He said with a frown. Har'ii shrugged "Neither did we, until she spoke to us." Aktamu nodded and Har'ii continued with his tale. There wasn't much left and finished his up by explaining their arrival on the planet, talking to Eywa and finally meeting the hunters of the Omaticaya clan.

"So, you know the rest, you guys found us, Eywa chose the two of you for our new family and we were accepted in to the Omaticaya." He was looking at ground as he finished speaking unsure if he wanted to see their reactions. What he didn't expect was for arms to wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a tight hug.

Ku'el was hugging him fiercely and Har'ii found himself returning the hug, then Aktamu pulled Ro'an and Hirmi'ee into the hug as well. The five of them just sat there holding each other for a couple minutes before Ku'el started whispering "My poor children, you have been through so much."

Ku'el felt such sorrow for the little ones in her arms. They had been hurt so badly both physically and emotionally, it was amazing how sweet and trusting they were. She also felt a tremendous amount of rage towards the trio's original families. She didn't understand how anyone could be given the gift of a child and mistreat and reject that child for any reason.

It was hard to wrap her head around all the information they had been given and she and Aktamu would need to talk later to truly process everything they had learn, but that could wait. While the truth about their past was truly shocking, it didn't change that fact she loved these three precious children and had from the first moment they had come into her life.

It did make her see how truly special her children actually were and made her feel happier than ever that she and Aktamu had been chosen as their parents. Har'ii pulled back a little to look at her and in quiet voice that was barely above a whisper asked "You are okay with this?" Aktamu spoke before she could "Of course little one, you are our children nothing will ever change that." There were tears in Har'ii eyes, but he was also smiling as he embraced them again.

They sat there for a little bit longer before someone's stomach growled. "Sorry'" Ro'an said sounding sheepish. Reluctantly they all separated from each other and Ku'el looked up at the sky to see that it was past the usual time of midday meal. "Alright, lets go find something to eat and then we will spend the rest of the day doing whatever you three wish to do." Ku'el said looking tenderly at her children. Everyone agreed with that plan and they headed out.

Har'ii was almost skipping as they headed away from the Tree of Souls, feeling like a great burden had been lifted off him. He felt so light, like he could float off the ground like the mountains above their heads. He had a smile on his face that remained the whole time they found and picked some fruit and located a clearing they could settle down and eat. Ku'el and Aktamu seemed to be trying to keep the conversation on light subjects and off the trio's horrible past, which was just fine by Har'ii.

Nothing could dampen the happiness Har'ii felt at his parents open acceptance not even his continual worry about the problems with the skypeople. The reassurance he got from Eywa kept it at the very back of his mind for the time being. For the time being he just sat there enjoying the warm feeling he got from just being around his family.


	13. A clean kill

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude. Hello readers I recently got a very kind review by someone named JohnlockpokiSnarrysabriel(Love the name btw) and it made me want to say something. In the review they stated how small the fandom Avatar is, particularly Avatar and Harry crossovers and encouraging others to write for it. It made think about the reason I decided to start writing this story is because a lot of the fandoms I love would either not have a lot of stories or much variety in stories or the one that were there were not complete. I finally decide that I would add to the fandoms myself, though it took a lot of courage for me to post the first chapter. I did not imagine that it would be so well received and truly am thankful for all the fans of the story. As a special thinks to JohnlockpokiSnarrysabriel, I will tell you that this will in fact be Tsu'tey/Harry as I too love that pairing. Now I think I've rambled enough, please enjoy the chapter.**

Aktamu watched his son with a smile on his face as he walked behind him. Har'ii was moving slowly, carefully examine his surrounding as he did so. He had promised Har'ii that he could try for his first kill, but only if he could successful track the animal by himself first. His had enthusiasticly accepted the challenge and was determined to accomplish it.

Their lives had continued pretty normally since the children's confession a few weeks before. It had been shocking to learn, but Aktamu thought it also helped certain aspects of his children make sense. While he didn't expect young children to be completely knowledgeable on everything, there had been times when one them would ask a question or look confused about something they should already been taught.

He never said anything during these times, just carefully answering their inquiries, but it always made him wonder. He also now knew what cause them to reacted to the presence of Grace and the skypeople the way they had. The were initially very cautious and almost fearful during Grace's first few visits after they arrived, which was understandable since they hadn't expected to see anyone else from Earth here. They had left Earth in a time before anyone had discovered the existence of this world, but they somehow ended up in a time several years after the skypeople had arrived on the planet.

The trio wasn't sure how or why it had happened that way or if there was reason that Gaia sent them to that particular time. He had been quite surprised to learn that there was a mother of Earth and none of her children seemed to know that she existed. Har'ii, Ro'an and Hirmi'ee had only learned of her on the day she decided to send them away and he had seen enough skepticism and doubt from the skypeople about Eywa to be sure that none of them knew about Gaia either.

It made him wonder if they ever had a connection to their mother and if so how and why had they gotten cut off her. For the na'vi their bond with Eywa was how they lived and shaped their lives. Their faith in Eywa is was got him and Ku'el through the hardest times in their lives and had gifted with their three beautiful, unique children.

Just then his attention was drawn back to one of those special children, as Har'ii started to move even more carefully across the forest floor. The reason became clear when a small herd of fwampop came into view several feet in front of them. His son's entire focus was on the creatures as he cautiously reached for his for his small bow. Aktamu moved closer to him to whisper "Remember you want to try to kill it in one hit. Not only will spare it unnecessary pain, it will stop it from crying out and alerting nearby predators."

The young boy nodded once, though his eyes never left the herd as he determined the best watched as he carefully aimed at one that was spaced slightly away from the rest of the group, sniffing at the grass. Aktamu held completely still as Har'ii pulled the bowstring back, but just before he released the arrow a loud cry close by startled the fwampop and caused them to take off.

His son sighed in disappointment as he relaxed his arms and Aktamu felt a swell of sympathy for him. He placed a hand on his shoulder before saying assuredly "It's alright, we can always try again." Har'ii nodded before replacing his bow across his chest and back and setting off in the same direction as the fwampop had ran in.

"Do you want me help you track them back down?" Aktamu offered. Har'ii shook before stating firmly "No, I want to do it." Aktamu couldn't stop himself from smiling at his son's stubbornness and determination. He was so proud of not just Har'ii, but all of his children and how much they accomplished so far. Each of them had taken great strides in there chosen paths and Aktamu was happy watching their progress.

As he followed his son, Aktamu found himself reflecting on the fact that ever since the knowledge of the trio's true origins had come to light, the family of five was closer than ever. While not much had changed, there just felt like there was a stronger level of love and trust between all of them.

Har'ii thoughts were actually very close to Aktamu's, as he pondered how liberating it had been to tell the truth to their parents. He truly cared for the two as the mother and father he had never had and it was a massive relief not having to deceive them anymore. It was so wonderful to know that for once he was fully accepted and loved for who he was.

He remembered when he still young and living with the Dursleys being very jealous of all the attention and love Dudley got and wondering why he couldn't have that too. Now he had a mother that was so caring and sweet, but not smothering like Petunia and when Aktamu said he was proud of him, it was because he had actually done something to be proud of.

Har'ii was suddenly pulled out of his thought when to his delight, he had relocated the herd of fwampop. He frowned however when he noticed the pants and trees surrounding the area they were in blocked the ability to get a clear shot from the ground. He gazed around in thought for a second before an idea came to him and he walk over to a nearby tree and started climbing it.

He then carefully balanced on a branch a several feet off the ground and his father followed him, keeping a little away to give him room. From this position Har'ii could see the creatures much more clearly and he quickly grabbed his bow and lined up his shot. He knew he would have to be careful with his aim so he didn't hit the animal's armored back.

He took a deep breath and held it as he pulled back his bowstring and then let it go. The arrow flew though the air before hitting one of the fwampop, which instantly collapsed. The other fwampop scattered as Har'ii stayed still in for a moment a little surprised that he had actually did, Then his father clasped on his shoulder while saying "Well done son." This caused him to smile widely before the tow of got down from the tree and went over to the fallen creature.

"Now you have to say a prayer, thanking it for it's life." Aktamu reminded him. Har'ii nodded before kneeling by the fwampop and saying "I see you and thank you. Let your spirit rest with Eywa." He glanced over at his father who nodded with a smile. After they remove the arrow, Aktamu picked up the creature and the two of them headed home. On the trip back Har'ii was absolutely giddy, feeling like he had his first true step to become a hunter now.

When they reached the clan, they didn't just drop of their prey at the storage area like usual. Aktamu had decided that since it was Har'ii first kill, that he should see how to prepare it to eat. His reasoning was that if for any reason Har'ii found himself a situation where he would have to fend for himself, it would do no good for him to be able to hunt if he couldn't cook what he killed.

Har'ii watched and listened as his father showed him the best way to cut up the animal and separate the different parts for use. He also explained what parts were edible and what parts had different uses. They were almost finished when someone came racing over to them stopping just in front of Har'ii. Tsu'tey grinned at his friend before asking "So, how'd it go?" Har'ii smiled back at him before answering proudly "I got a fwampop in one shot."

"That's great." Tsu'tey told him enthusiastically "Now we're both real hunters." Tsu'tey had gotten his own first kill a couple weeks prior. He had taken down a yerik, though the arrow hadn't been enough to kill it and to use a knife to finish it. The two started happily comparing kills, while Aktamu and Ateyo, who had just walked up watched them amused.

Aktamu had finished his preparation of his son's kill when Ateyo turned to him and stated "I take it the hunt went well then." "Yes, Har'ii did quite well." Aktamu said rather pleased about how it had gone. Before either of them could say anything else there was a small shout and they turned to see their were now wrestling on the ground. Both boys were laughing as they rolled around and from that Aktamu could catch they were each trying to get the other one to admit they were the better hunter.

Aktamu couldn't help but chuckle and Ateyo sounded like he trying not to laugh as well as he said "Okay boys, break it up." The two separated still glaring playfully at each other and Har'ii stuck his tongue out at Tsu'tey. Shaking his head fondly Aktamu looked at Ateyo saying "I was going to cook the fwampop for mine and Har'ii's lunch. Would you two like to join us?" While fwampops were small, the meat from one was enough the feed the four of them.

Ateyo and Tsu'tey easily accepted the invitation and after the food was cooked the small group settled down to eat. The chattered between the was easy as the adults told the children about their most interesting hunts and offering advice for the boys own future hunts. They eventually separated to different pursuits for the afternoon with no thoughts about what happened in the past, just enjoying what was happening right now.


	14. A riding lesson

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

Grace looked around the classroom at all her students as she was teaching, with her eyes stopping on three particular children. Har'ii was sitting with Tsu'tey listening attentively to the lessons just like everyone else and on the other side of the classroom sat his siblings Ro'an and Hirmi'ee. She wasn't sure why, but these three had always stuck out to her amongst the other children.

At the beginning it was because they were unusually nervous around her and she had eventually attributed that to them not having met humans or avatars before. Then they started come to the school and she noticed other facts about them that were a little odd. One thing was that while all na'vi children were quite bright and pick new things up rather fast, there were certain concepts, particularly pertaining to earth, that they struggled to grasp.

There were some aspects about human culture that the na'vi in general seemed to have trouble comprehending, for example the idea of money or certain scientific concepts. The three siblings however never seemed to be confused about what she was teaching, no matter how foreign the concept should be to them. This was even more amazing considering all k more knowledgeable on the subject of life on earth then a lot of the students that had been her class from the start. She just didn't know what to make of their odd knowledge, but besides that there was just something different about them that she couldn't put her finger on.

It just felt like there was something off about them compared to the other na'vi children, but she couldn't really say what it was. She looked back around her eyes stopping on Hirmi'ee to see that she was appeared to be whispering something to her friend Iyo, who listened for a second for nodding his head, then they both turned back to her.

She started to wonder if she was just being paranoid about them, after all they were rather sweet and friendly children and they had never been anything less than polite to her. She shook away her thoughts as she dismissed the class for the calling cheerful goodbyes to the children.

As they left the schoolhouse Hirmi'ee and her friends were chatting happily together about their upcoming lessons from the storytellers. Hirmi'ee was especially excited because in her last session the head Storyteller, Eita, told her that she thought she was ready to start learning how to weave new songs about the na'vi life and history. This was a big step in her training as while making a new song sounded simple, it was actually more complicated than you would think.

For one you had to make sure the story was understandable and truly conveyed the image of whatever you were singing about. You also had to come up with the melody that would set the tone you are trying to set and decided whether to just sing or use instruments to help enhance the affect. While she was a little nervous, she was also quite eager for the challenge, as by this point she had learned and memorized an extensive amount of the songs that existed.

Just then two figures ran by her and she saw that they were Har'ii and Tsu'tey. They appeared to be racing each other back to the hometree, teasing each other as they ran, soon disappearing out of sight. She didn't have to wonder why they were so excited to get, as she knew she wasn't the only one advancing in their training that day.

Ever since his first kill almost a year ago her brother had been on a good number of successful hunting trips. That afternoon the young hunters that had managed to get decent number of clean kills were going to have their first lessons in riding a pa'li. Har'ii and his best friend had been talking excitedly that morning, before they started fidgeting and moving impatiently.

Hirmi'ee, while a little anxious for her own lesson, had finally got annoyed at them and had suggested that they all go to the school that day as a distraction. The two had reluctantly agreed and they headed off, pausing briefly to invite Ro'an to come as well. He had declined however, choosing instead to head to the healing chambers. From what Hirmi'ee could tell, Ro'an training was going just as well as his siblings.

Recently he had started being allowed help with the treatment of some patients, though mostly minor injuries and mild forms of sickness. Still he seemed quite happy to have a hand in making someone feel better even if was only a little bit and he often recounted the events of his day during the evening meals.

Ku'el and Aktamu was quite happy to listen to his stories and any accomplishment that their other children had achieved as well. Hirmi'ee was grateful to have parents that were so supportive of their children goals in life, regardless of what they were. While Aktamu did tend to spend a lot of time helping Har'ii training, it didn't mean he wasn't just as interested in what Hirmi'ee and Ro'an were doing.

Hirmi'ee knew her father and eldest brother had special bond because of their shared interest in hunting and she was fine with it. She was perfectly content with her chosen path and she knew her other brother was as well. She had grown quite close to the other Storytellers and had several friends within the group.

Speaking of which Iyo nudged her shoulder as they were entering the hometree in an effort to gain her attention. She looked over at him to see he was peering curiously at her. "What are thinking so hard about?" he asked. Hirmi'ee shook her head slightly to clear her thought before smiling at him and saying "Just pondering what exactly Eita has planned for us today."

Ninat on the other side of Hirmi'ee spoke up "Are you sure that was all? You were out of it for a little while." Hirmi'ee nodded while smiling reassuring as they finally reached the area where the Storytellers normally were. Sure enough, Eita was sitting with a few others and Hirmi'ee noticed they all had small drums in front of them. Eita waved them over when she saw them.

They settled down in front of them and each of the children was handed a drum before Eita spoke "Greetings, children. the first thing that we will be learning today is how different beats can express different emotions." She started to drumming a beat and while most of Hirmi'ee's focus was on the head Storyteller, a part of her was wondering how her brothers' lessons were going.

Meanwhile Har'ii was standing with a small group with five other young hunters, including Tsu'tey and Neytiri, chatting excitedly and somewhat anxiously, as they waited for the adult hunters to arrive. They were standing near the field the pa'li were normally left, when they weren't being used and Har'ii watched them, idly thinking about how different this would be compared to his normal hunting lessons.

While the majority of Har'ii's training had been with just his father and on occasion with Ateyo and Tsu'tey, his pa'li lessons would be done with the other hunters around his age and skill level. Aktamu had told him that it was because it was pretty common for someone to fall or be thrown in the first few riding attempts. By doing the children's lessons at one time, it would be easier to limit the number of injuries because they would have extra people on hand.

Har'ii had to admit he was a little nervous about the upcoming riding lesson. He had been on pa'li before, but only with someone else in command of the horse-like creature, but to day they would be learning to ride independently. he had ridden hippogriffs and Thestrals before, but neither required him to be mentally connected to the animal he was attempting to ride.

To distract himself he turned to speak to Tsu'tey, only to see him talking to Neytiri about what their best kills were. Har'ii stood there for second, unsure what to do, before Neytiri happily gestured for him join the conversation. she then asked him "So, Har'ii what's the most exciting thing that has happened on one of your hunts?"

Har'ii thought for a second, before saying "Well there was one time daddy and me evaded a pack of nantangs by climbing some trees." "Really, What happened?" Neytiri asked intrigued. Har'ii found himself forgetting about his worries as he explained how they had managed to wander just a little too close to the nantangs territory. When he finished Tsu'tey told a story of his own, before Neytiri took a turn.

Har'ii had never talked to much with the youngest daughter of clan chief before, as he usually spent his time with his family or Tsu'tey, but he found himself enjoying talking to her. Just as Neytiri finished her story, Har'ii saw his father coming towards them and with him were several other experienced hunters, most of whom Har'ii knew.

Besides Ateyo there was Epa, Tstawu, Oewzi, Niwe and a couple others and they all greeted the children when they got close. Ateyo stepped to the front of the group and spoke "Alright The first thing we are going to do before we try any actual riding is to have each of you feel what it is like to be bonded to another living thing."

There was a nervous murmur from the other children and could tell from what they were saying that it was because none of them had had bonded with anything before. Har'ii only experience was that one trip to the tree of souls, but tried to be confident as he and the others were each led one by one over to of the pa'li.

Har'ii found himself looking over the six-legged horse-like creature, that his father had brought him over to and in turn the large animal appeared to be examine them as we, his hooves shifting on the ground, while his head turned towards them. Aktamu took ahold of one of the long antennae carefully pulling it down towards Har'ii's level who understanding the hit grabbed his queue and guiding it to he end of the antennae.

Har'ii watched the little pink fiber from each intertwined with each other, causing the pa'li jolted from the sensation and Har'ii only vaguely noticed his father calming it. While the sensation wasn't quite as startling as the tree of souls had been, it was still was the strangest things he had ever experienced.

He could sense across the bond everything the creature was seeing, smelling and feeling. It was disorienting being to loo through the pa'li eyes as well as his own and it was giving him a slight headache. He felt each time the animals inhaled as if he was breathing in himself and he knew every movement of the pa'li's legs, tail or any other part without even looking at it.

Also coming across the bond was the animals emotions, which were mostly confused and agitated, as it processed Har'ii own thoughts and feelings. Har'ii stood there trying to used to the sensation of feeling of being connected to the pa'li like was and extension of himself. Once he finally felt settled about the bond and so was the pa'li, Har'ii looked at his father for instructions on what to do next.

Aktamu smiled before saying "Okay if you're feeling confident you should try mounting and mentally instructing him where you want to go." Harry nodded before, with a little help climbed on the back of the creature. He then tried to direct his mount forward only to be thrown off balance by the sudden movement.

The only thing stopping him from hitting the ground was his father had apparently anticipated this and had caught and steadied him, while also stopping the horse from moving. Har'ii smiled sheepishly and his father instructed "Try holding on right now. You'll eventually have to learn to keep your balance while keeping your hands free to use a bow, but you can worry about that later."

Har'ii wrapped his hands carefully around the pa'li neck, then took a moment to look around him before he mad another attempt. He saw the other young hunters being given various instructions and saw another child almost fall off as they tried to command the animal beneath them to move.

He turned back to his own mount and took a deep breath as he prepared to try again. The rest of the lesson went rather smoothly and while none the children had really had managed to ride more then a couple feet, they were still doing better than they had been and the adults had managed to stop any of the children from actually falling off.

Near the end of the lesson however, Har'ii was attempting to get his pa'li to turn when something startled his mount and Har'ii realized that neither his father, who had briefly moved from his side to help one of the others or anyone else was close enough to stop his sudden fall. A pain shot through his arm from his wrist when he hit the ground. He heard his name being shouted and then someone was helping him up while asking if he was okay.

He saw that it was his father and he tried to say he was alright, but found himself hissing instead when he accidently moved his wrist causing another bolt of pain to go through it. "Come on lets get you to the healers." his father said while putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him away from the field.

They only gone a few paces when Tsu'tey ran up beside them, asking if he come too. Aktamu agrees and he three of them made their way up to the healing area. When they got there, they were greeted by the sight of Ro'an just inside the door talking to one of the healers.

They looked up as the three of them entered and Ro'an immediately zeroed in on Har'ii, who was holding his arm close to his chest, inquiring in a worried voice what happened. Their father explained to him and the healer that Ro'an had been talking to and the older healer nodded before turning to Har'ii's brother and saying "Why don't you take this one?"

Ro'an looked shocked as he asked "Me?" The man answered "I will of course monitor you, but I want you to do the examination and make your own determination of what is wrong and what the treatment will be. I will correct you if needed." Ro'an still seemed fairly surprised, but he led Har'ii over to where he could sit down and asked him to hold out his wrist.

His brother carefully examined the injury, while asking a few questions as he did so. Har'ii could tell Ro'an was trying to appear confident, but his eyes kept flickering over to the other healer as if waiting to be reprimanded. Har'ii tried to be as helpful as he could and finally his brother said while the injury wasn't to bad he would have to be careful how he move it for a few days.

He was also given a couple plants to eat for the pain and strict instructions to not even think about touching his bow or going riding again until he was healed. When Ro'an was done telling them all this he once again looked over at his mentor to see him nod in approval.

He could basically fell the pride from not only Ro'an, but their father, who had been watching the whole thing silently. While he hated the idea of being banned from using his bow, he couldn't be to sour about the instruction after seeing how happy his brother was. He left feeling glad about the day went, despite is injured wrist.


	15. A swim and a chat

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude. Okay this is a response to a reviewer called Sarluna. I tried to answer your questions to the best of my abilities and feel free to let me know if you want further clarification on anything.**

**On the point of what I will or won't change from the movies canon, I don't know yet how much of the actual plot I'll change, but I don't plan to do any scene word for word like the movie. If there a event of the movie that I don't change the fanfiction wouldn't really focus on that rather it would be on something else happening at the same time. **

**I plan on Tsu'tey and Har'ii eventually having a child, but I have been debating back and forth on whether to have mpreg or have them adopt somehow. If anyone reading this has an opinion please write a review and let me know what you think.**

**I don't really have any plans for them to find out what happen to the wizarding world simply cause I don't know how I would do that. For example even if I were to have a wizard come to Pandora 1. How would they meet the trio 2. Why would the subject of wizard come up since the trio are so careful not to say anything and a wizard is not start blabbing to some random na'vi children and 3. Why would the guy know too much knowledge about the trio's friends and families even he happened to read about their history? Yeah, it just seems like too much work and not really that important for the story I'm going for. **

**No I have no plans for the time being to post anything AO3 because I don't even have an account on there.**

**Also one quick note to Wika0304, I'm sorry if you don't like pairing of Tsu'tey and Harry, but I had that planned long before I started this fanfiction and I'm not going to change it. **

**Okay I think that's every thing I needed to say and if anyone else has questions or suggestions feel free to leave a review. I love hearing from you guys. Anyway on with the story.**

Tsu'tey found himself laughing as he chased his best friend through the forest, weaving around the trees and plant life. They were headed to the river, because while it had been a few days since Har'ii hurt his wrist, Tsu'tey was adamant that he still not do any hunting or anything that could strain his wrist. Har'ii had rolled his eyes and tried to insist that he was fine, but Tsu'tey had pleaded until he gave in.

While he knew Har'ii was for the most healed by this point and that na'vi were naturally quite resilient to begin with, he still didn't want him doing anything that would reaggravate his injury. Tsu'tey didn't know why, but seeing his best friend hurt and in pain, even though it wasn't that serious of an injury, had caused his stomach to twist uncomfortably. He had made sure to stick close to the other boy, helping him with any task that at required two hands and Har'ii had bore most of it with amused exasperation.

Tsu'tey knew he was being a little overbearing, but Har'ii was amazingly tolerant with his fussing, when other people would probably start getting annoyed. It reminded Tsu'tey how patient Har'ii was when it came to his best friends hatred of the skypeople. While Har'ii didn't seem enamored by the skypeople like the rest of the children he didn't seem to hate them either.

Tsu'tey actually found his friend's attitude towards them puzzling. He never outright said anything bad about the skypeople himself, but he had problem listening to Tsu'tey express his own dislike of them and discussing the reasons behind his opinion. He knew Har'ii had been just as upset as the rest of them about what they had seen during that one fateful hunt. However instead of later becoming angry about it like Tsu'tey, Har'ii just appeared to become worried and almost fearful.

He was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice that they had reached the river. Har'ii had stopped right at the edge of it smiling at him and Tsu'tey fund himself smiling back. His best friend then turned away, swiftly stripped and dove in to the water. He went underwater for a second, before coming up and shouting for Tsu'tey to join him, who was quick to comply.

Soon they were laughing again as they raced up and down the river, avoiding the na'vi bathing around them as they did so. In the back of Tsu'tey's mind he was still pondering the oddness of Har'ii"s behavior toward the skypeople. The part that bothered him the most was his best friend appeared to have an strange understanding of theses aliens.

While Tsu'tey never really liked attending Grace's school like everyone else, he had picked up quite a bit information that he would otherwise not known. There were certain concepts that completely confused him, no matter how simply Grace explained it to them.

Har'ii never seemed to struggle no matter how foreign the subject was and on occasion seemed to know additional facts on it that Tsu'tey was almost positive Grace never mentioned. On occasion the odd thought would cross his mind that his friend sounded like he had first hand experience rather than hearing about it from someone else, which was ridiculous.

He always tried to brush away such thoughts because that would imply Har'ii had been to the skypeople's planet and that notion was simply impossible. Unlike the skypeople, no na'vi had ever left their planet, so the idea of Har'ii having ever seeing Earth was just too unbelievable. Still it was hard to shake the feeling that he got sometime that said there was more to his best friend than he knew.

He attempted stop dwelling on such thoughts as they finished racing and Har'ii suggested seeing who could stay under the water the longest. He wanted to focus on enjoying the day with his friend rather than worry about things he had answer to. They swam and played for a while before finally pulling themselves out of the water and sat down on the shore to dry off.

Har'ii nudged him before smiling and saying "This was a great idea. It's nice to spend a day just playing together." Tsu'tey nodded in agreement because lately most of their time they were hunting or doing some kind of training and while they loved doing those activities, it was nice to spend some time just relaxing and goofing off.

They sat in silence for a few minutes letting the sun dry them and enjoying each others company. Tsu'tey ran his hand through his loose hair, having taken it down while they were swimming, trying to make sure it was straight before he started braiding it. He glanced over at his friend to see he had already started on his own hair and was looked to be going for a more elaborate style then he usually wore.

As they worked Tsu'tey decided to bring up something he had thought about a lot but never talked to anyone about before. "So, I have been thinking." He paused for a second while Har'ii turned his body to face him more fully looking curious. He continued after a second "Instead of just being a hunter I want to be a warrior for the clan." There wasn't much difference between the two during peaceful time, but during times of conflict warriors were the first ones sent to fight.

"You want to be a warrior?" Har'ii sounded surprised as gazed at his best friend. Tsu'tey nodded determinedly before explaining "You know I don't trust the skypeople and part of me is certain their eventually going to turn us. When they do I want to be on the front lines defending our clan and way of life."

Har'ii was quiet for a second before he asked "Why do you think that things are going to turn out badly with the skypeople?" "Because even the more decent ones like Grace never truly tried to understand our way of life. She and most of the dreamwalkers spend way too much time trying to discover why and how things work the way they do rather than paying attention to the beauty of it. They have no connection to Eywa and none of them seem to even believe she exist, so how can they belong here with no respect to The Great Mother."

Tsu'tey took a deep breath before continued spilling all thoughts that had been bouncing in his head for a while, his voice growing slowly angrier the longer he spoke. "Then there are the vast majority of them that so destructive and violent. They destroy the forest for some stupid rock, kill animals without honoring them properly and have no care for anything but themselves. How can we continue sharing our world with them if they can't respect the very basics of our way of life. I don't know exactly how things are going to go bad, I just now I want to be ready when it does."

Tsu'tey was breathing rather hard by the time he finished speaking and he tried to calm down as he waited for Har'ii reaction. His friend didn't saying anything for so long that Tsu'tey started to worry, though he hoped he was just trying to process everything Tsu'tey had said.

Finally the other boy stated "If you truly wish to be warrior than I'm happy for you but I really hope your wrong about what's going to happen with the skypeople." He gave a gentle smile which couldn't help but return. He didn't disagree with Har'ii, as he didn't actually want to go to war with the skypeople, but it just seemed inevitable and even as young as he was he wanted to protect his people.

Tsu'tey hesitated for a second before asking "Would you become one too?" Har'ii clearly didn't expect that and he answered sounding slightly evasive "I don't know. I'll think about it." Tsu'tey didn't push for a better answer than that instead he suggested going to find something to eat as he was getting hungry and he was sure Har'ii was too.

His earlier thoughts wanted to resurface but he pushed them away, telling himself that even if there was something that Har'ii wasn't telling him it didn't change the fact that the other boy was his best friend. Surely whatever was going on with his friend had a logical explanation to it and if and when Har'ii wanted to talk to him about it, he would ready to listen and accept it like Har'ii had done for him today.


	16. A faraway planet

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. Criticism is welcome but please don't be rude. Okay I am so sorry about how long it is taking me to get chapters out on my stories, but I promise I am working on them. I promise I have no plans to abandon any of my stories, just a mixture of different factors are seriously slowing updates. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I will try get the next one out a little faster.**

Aktamu was walking through the forest pondering how much things had changed and also stayed the same in the past several years. While he had his bow with him he wasn't actually hunting just spending some time alone enjoying the beauty of the forest around him. He had felt slightly off since he got up that morning, not sick, but just the nagging feeling something was soon to occur.

He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. As far as he knew his children were healthy and doing well in their training, the Omaticaya tribe was thriving and while the situation with the skypeople hadn't got any better, it wasn't any worse either. Despite this he just couldn't shake the feeling that some kind of large change was on the horizon.

Unbeknownst to Aktamu several million lightyears away a man by the name of Tom Sully sat staring at the screen in front of him. In just a few weeks he was to set off to Pandora and everything leading up to the trip had been going according to plan until that morning when he got a call saying that there was an unexpected development with the Avatar that was being created for him.

The screen in front of him showed a magnified view of the content of the container next to him, which just the day before held a single developing embryo but now had two. The scientist around Tom were debating about what to do with the unexpected second embryo.

Most of the them didn't want to destroy it as seem like such a waste considering how expensive and difficult they were to make, but a few of the other scientist argued it would cost keep it and since Tom would only be able to control one body at a time, what use would he have for a second one. Tom was only half listening to the discussing, most of his focus was on the container as a idea started to form in his head.

He eventually stood up, turned and called the attention of one of the head scientist. "I may have an idea of what to do, but I need you keep the second embryo until I can work out a few details." Tom said planning what he needed to do in his head. The other man looked at him curiously before asking "And what exactly is your idea?" Tom just shook his head not wanting to say anything until he knew it would work. "I shouldn't take more than a few hours. Just don't do anything until I get back." he pleaded.

The head scientist stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and with a relieved sighed Tom left. The first thing he does when he steps out the building is call head of the Avatar program since he knew he would need their support if was to put his plan into to action. It takes some convincing and a few compromises on Tom's part, but eventually he gets them to agree to his idea.

He then starts down the street making his way to his brother Jake's apartment while he tried to plan what he was going to say to him. He wasn't sure how his brother was going to react when he told him his idea, he just hoped that he would at least be willing to listen to him. Ever since his injury and sequential dismissal from the army Jake had become a little difficult to talk to, but he hoped his brother would see the benefit of what Tom was going to offer him.

He finally reached Jake's apartment and knocked on the door. He heard movement on the other side of the door and it was a minute before the door was opened. Tom put a smile on his face as he greeted his brother "Hi Jake." Jake looked up at him from his wheelchair with a slightly surprised expression. "Hey Tom, what are you doing here?"

Tom smirked as he said "What, I can't just decide I want to see my brother? Actually I wanted to talk to you about to you about something. Can I come in?" Jake looked at him for a second before rolling back to allow Tom to step into the apartment. Tom like always had to stop himself from grimacing as he followed his brother into the tiny apartment that had hardly enough space to walk let alone move in a wheelchair.

He closes the door behind him and moves over to the bed to sit down. Once he settled he turns to look at Jake who had been gazing at him with a expression of curiosity and suspicion. Tom took a deep breath as he considered what to say to convince his brother of his idea. When the thought had first come to him he had thought his higher ups would put up more of a fight and he would have some time to plan his conversation with Jake, but they had given in surprisingly easy.

While that was a great thing it also meant he wasn't sure how to explain his plan to Jake. Ever since they were kids Tom had always been the smart one and Jake had been the tough one. Tom had worked hard to get into college while his brother had enlisted as soon as he could. Despite their differences they had been quite close since they were young and Tom had worried endlessly for his brother when he was overseas.

Jake coming back injured had been horrible, but a small part of Tom had been relieved to have him back alive and close enough where he could check up on him. That relief had gone away with the realization that soon he would be blasting millions of lightyears away to another planet and Jake would stay on Earth.

Getting into the Avatar program was like a dream to him with the only downside being he would have to leave his brother behind, but if everything went right that would no longer be the case. Tom suddenly realized he had been quiet for a little too long and his brother was staring at him so he clears his throat.

"You know how they started work on my Avatar body?" he asked Jake, because though Tom had told him about it before he wasn't sure how much his brother had actually been listening during those times. His brother nodded "Yeah, what about it?" "Well there was a unexpected occurrence with it this morning." Tom pauses for second before delving into an explanation about the embryo splitting, what that could mean and what his idea was.

Jake was silent until he finished speaking and at the end of it he asked in a incredulous tone "So what your saying is that in less then a few weeks you want me to just jump on rocket to another planet to be part of your science project?" Tom swallowed before nodding "I've already talked to my bosses, so all you have to do is agree to have a place reserved on the ship and your own Avtar would be prepared for the journey alongside mine."

Tom wasn't going to mention that part of the agreement was that the travel expenses for Jake and his Avatar was coming out of Tom's own paycheck. "Why would I want to do that?" Jake stated in a way that didn't give Tom a clue into what he was thinking. "Think about it Jake, part of reason you enlisted was so you could see other places. What better place than an alien planet that begun being explored." Tom couldn't stop the excitement leaking into voice near the end as that was exactly the reason he had wanted to go even when they were children.

Jake still looked skeptical so Tom told him "Look at it this way the pay will be very good and you'll only be contracted to stay on the planet for 6 years. If after six years you wish to return to Earth you can live comfortably for the rest of your life." He didn't mention that his brother would also be able to afford the surgery to fix his legs as Jake had likely already realized that.

"Come Jake what do you have to lose?" he almost pleaded when his brother still hadn't said anything after a minute. Tom was feeling a little desperate for his brother to agree at this point. While he wasn't sure how much he actually believed in fate or anything like that it just felt Too big of a coincidence that the one Avatar belonging to someone with an identical twin happen to be the one that split. It felt like some kind of sign.

Finally looked at him and said "I'll do it." Tom had to resist the temptation to jump up and cheer. His mind was already spinning with everything that would need to be done in the next few weeks and his heart was beating hard at the thought of what was ahead of two of them.

Back on Pandora a shiver passed through Aktamu body as he looked up at the sky that made him nervous about what the future held.


	17. An idle day

**I don't own any characters or anything but the story. To everyone who has been waiting for a new chapter I am so sorry for how long it's taken to get this out but a lot of stuff including a bit of writer block, working and then me deciding to try to update all my stories at one time as delayed it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully the next one won't take so long to get out.**

Har'ii had a small smile on his face as he diligently but carefully used a knife to shape the piece of wood in front of him while Ku'el sat behind him running a comb through his hair, which hung loose save for the hair around his queue. It wasn't often that he got to spend any one on one time with his mother so he was happy to get the opportunity to do so since the rest of his family and friends were busy with other things.

Aktamu had decided to spend some time with Har'ii siblings by helping Ro'an gather healing herbs and plants that morning and after lunch was planning to help Hirmi'ee with the song she was trying to create. Tsu'tey mother, who's health had been up and down since she had given birth, had suddenly fallen sick with a rather bad illness so Tsu'tey and Ateyo were staying by her to help in any way they could.

Even Neytiri, who Har'ii and Tsu'tey had recently begun spending more time with, had lessons with her mother because while she was not in line to be the next Tsahik there was still certain thing she needed to learn being the daughter of the Olo'eyktan. So Har'ii had grabbed the bow he was working on making and went to where his mother was doing her weaving and sat down beside her.

For a while they had done their work while occasionally chatting about random things until Ku'el had offered to show him how to put his hair up in a more elaborate form then how he typically had it as it was quite long now, reaching almost to the middle of his back and had the habit of getting in the way sometimes as he couldn't braid it all around his queue.

Har'ii decided it wouldn't hurt to try a different style, though he would never try anything as complicated as his mother tended to do. Besides his brother Ro'an had taken to putting his hair in to couple really simple braids, while Hirmi'ee typically kept her hair in a few dozen smaller braids but Har'ii had never paid enough attention to do anything much with his hair as long as it was braided well enough to protect the pink tendrils within it so it would probably be a good thing to change.

As she started to braid, explaining what she was doing as she did so, Har'ii try to focus on what she was saying but he what somewhat distracted by the bow he was trying to make. A couple weeks prior Aktamu had declared it was time for him to make his own bow as up till now he had still been using a child bow.

Har'ii was very excited because while a child bow was surprisingly useful for something normally given to a small child, it did have some limits on taking down larger prey and how far the arrow could travel. There was also the fact that it was clear sign that someone was still a beginner hunter while a proper bow would mark how far Har'ii had come with his skills.

He was determined to do a good job on his bow because not only would it be what he would likely use until he was old enough to go through the Iknimaya and Uniltaron to become an adult and make a new bow from the hometree. There was also the fact that he, Tsu'tey and Neytiri had a friendly competition to see who could make the best bow and Har'ii knew the other two tended to be highly competitive so he would really need to put forth his best effort to beat them.

His attention was pulled back to his mother as she had him turn slightly as she worked and Har'ii couldn't help but smile again at the gentle feeling of her finger running through his hair as she twisted it this way and that way. It still amazed him sometimes that he had an actual loving mother in his life after spending so many years without one.

While he did care for his original parents, Lily and James, since they had died when he was so young he never really gotten the chance to know them as parents and the few thing he knew about them was learned from other people. So it was wonderful to experience a life with a parents that were actually in his life.

Thinking about how lucky he was caused him to think about what Tsu'tey was going through right now with his mother's illness and he found himself wishing she would make a speedy recovery. He turned his attention back to his work until his mother got his attention again by saying she was done.

Har'ii immediately reached up to run his hand over his now neatly braided hair. He then glanced around for something reflective so that he could see himself, finally spotting a puddle from a recent rain careful got up walk the few feet over to it and looked down into it, turning his head first one way and then the other he realized that not only would his hair not get I his way as much but the look actually sort of suited him.

Har'ii had never given any thought to how he looked except the time when people would tell how much he looked like his father or how he had his mother eyes. Of course that was before he came to his new home and now the resemblance to his birth parents was not nearly so apparent.

So now as he looked at the face that had been his for a few years now he realized that he might have bit of vanity and found himself idly wondering if would be worth it to do his like this on a regular before he could put to much more thought into it he heard his mother approaching and turn to watch her walk to him. She smiled "So what do you think?" In answer he hugged her tight which she happily returned.

Afterwards Har'ii went back to his bow and Ku'el went back to her weaving as the two spent the rest of day working side by side while chatting about whatever came to until the rest of their family appeared just in time for the evening meal. Aktamu and Har'ii siblings all stated that the look suited him which made him wanted to keep that even more.

His father also praised the work he had done on his bow so far which made Har'ii even more determined to do well on it. That night as they settled in the hammock for the night Har'ii couldn't help but think about how much happier he felt in this life versus his old and hoped it would remain that way.


	18. An awful development

**I don't own any characters or anything but the** **story. Alright everyone I know its a little late but Happy New Years to all of you and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

Tsu'tey felt numb as he stood just outside the healing area of the hometree, as he struggled to process what had just happened. When the healer had informed him and his father that his mother was now with Eywa, Tsu'tey had felt like he couldn't breathe and needed to get out to get some air. His father was still inside but he just couldn't stay in there anymore.

He didn't know how long he stood there as he was not really aware of what was happening around him. It wasn't until someone called his name that he realized someone was right in front of him. He must have been really out of it, because Har'ii was now standing just a couple inches in front of him and he hadn't noticed him. Har'ii was saying something but Tsu'tey couldn't make himself focus enough to pay attention to the words.

All at once the grief started hitting him and he could feel the tears building in his eyes and his hands started to shake. The next thing he knew he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and he was pulled into a tight embrace by his best friend. Without thinking about he wrapped his own arms around Har'ii and found himself sobbing earnestly into his shoulder. He didn't know how long they stood there, but Har'ii just continued to hold him tight, occasionally rubbing his back soothingly, until Tsu'tey himself pulled away.

Tsu'tey could not honestly remember most of what in the days following, but one thing he had noticed was how his best friend almost never left his side. His steady presence was something Tsu'tey found great solace in the days that passed after his mother's death, particularly in the harder moments in those times.

During the ceremony to bury his mother beneath the roots of the hometree, Har'ii didn't say much at all but held Tsu'tey's hand the whole time. Neytiri had stood at his other side in silent support and Tsu'tey had noticed that Har'ii's parents had stayed close to his father the whole time. That was one of the harder days and Tsu'tey would later look back feeling grateful that he didn't have to go through it alone.

A couple weeks after his mother's death Tsu'tey was sitting high up in the hometree, not quite to the branch that led to where the ikran were kept but rather close. Har'ii was of course sitting right next to him, though his attention was currently on the bow he was crafting in his hands. Tsu'tey had his own with him as well.

This was first time either had touched them in the past couple weeks, because Tsu'tey hadn't felt up to working on his bow and his best friend had been more worried about being there for Tsu'tey. Tsu'tey glanced up from his own work to look over at his friend and watching him for a few seconds as Har'ii concentrated entirely carefully chipping away at the wood. While gazing at Har'ii he took note for first time of the fact the other boy's hair was not how he usually wore.

Instead of being mostly loose it was now braided into about a half dozen small braids that was weaved together around the longer braid of his queue. He wondered how long his friend's hair had been like that and how he had not noticed before, though he guessed it was because he had been to grief stricken to pay attention.

As he continued to examine Har'ii he couldn't help but think the new hair style made his friend look older and more mature. For some reason this observation caused a slight flutter in his stomach he didn't understand, but before he could think further on it Har'ii finally noticed him looking at him and turned to give him a confused look.

Tsu'tey tried to shake off the odd feeling and give his friend a smile "Sorry, I just noticed that your hair was different." Har'ii reached up and touched his hair before shrugging and saying "My mom thought I should try something different and I actually quite like it." Tsu'tey nodded as he said "It suit you." Har'ii smiled at that and Tsu'tey had to once again shake odd feeling it gave him.

He sat there trying to find a way to change the topic and grateful when his friend cleared his throat to get his attention. "Hey.. Um" Har'ii began hesitantly and Tsu'tey waited for him to continue, curious about why he seemed nervous. "Do you remember when you told me you wanted to become a warrior?" Tsu'tey nodded getting an idea where this discussion was headed.

"Well I've been thinking on you said about wanting me to become one too." Har'ii paused for second before continuing "and I decided that I will join you." For the first time since his mother's death Tsu'tey felt a grin start to appear on his and he barely stopped himself from hugging his friend, not wanting to damage the bows the two of them still held.

"You really mean that?" he asked wanting to be sure, while also already picturing them fighting side by side for their clan. Har'ii nodded with a small smile on his face and Tsu'tey smiled back before starting to tell his best friend all about how he thought they could become the best warriors the clan had and defend their people from any threats. They continued to talk and work on their bows and while Tsu'tey still felt rather distraught whenever he thought about his mother he felt better knowing Har'ii, his best and closest friend would always have his back.

**Quick note about the next the next chapter, I am going to skip a couple years because I want to get Harry and Tsu'tey to being basically in their teens so I can start developing the romance between them. It will still be rather slow burn though. **


	19. Anticipation of a hunt

**I don't own any characters or anything but the** **story. As always apologizes for the long wait, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope all of you are well and safe during this time.**

Ateyo watched with a small smirk on his face as Har'ii once again landed on his behind thanks to his son. They had been wrestling for a bit and while both young na'vi were becoming decent fighters, it was clear that Tsu'tey had an edge over Har'ii. Standing nearby watching the wrestling pair were a few other young warriors including the boys' friend Neytiri.

Ateyo had to admit that he had been a little surprised when Tsu'tey had first mentioned becoming friends with the Chief's second daughter because outside of both wanting to be warriors the two didn't seem to have that much in common. On top of that he had noticed that a big source of contention between the two of them was their difference in opinions on the skypeople.

However from what he had seen, Har'ii always managed to keep the discussion from escalating to much whenever the topic came up. Ateyo couldn't help but think that Har'ii was a lot like his father where he didn't hate the skypeople but also didn't approve of their actions.

In fact Har'ii and Tsu'tey together often reminded him of the relationship he had with Aktamu, though Har'ii tended to be little calmer than his father. However he a suspicion that there might be something more than friendship at least from his son end. He wasn't entirely sure, but he had noticed that sometimes Tsu'tey had an odd light in his eye when he looked at his best friend.

He hadn't yet noticed anything similar from Har'ii which is part of the reason he hadn't asked his son about it. The other part was that he wasn't sure Tsu'tey was even aware of it and if it was true so he was content for the time being to watch and see how things played out.

Har'ii let out a soft groan as he once again hit the ground though he didn't land very hard. Tsu'tey stood over him with grinning before offering him a hand to stand up. Har'ii took with a huff though he actually wasn't to annoyed about the repeated losses.

While Tsu'tey was definitely better at fighting hand-to-hand Har'ii had better aim, though neither was bad at either. As the two moved to the side to allow another pair to fight Tsu'tey grinned at Har'ii before in a teasing voice saying "You're getting better maybe in a few years you'll almost be as good as me." Har'ii scoffed before playfully shoving his best friend.

He then sighed and stretched his sore muscles, before looking at Tsu'tey and noticing the other boy was gazing at him oddly intensely. Before he could say anything Tsu'tey quickly turned away so Har'ii just shrugged and chose to examine the makeshift camp set up around them.

Both them and all of the young warriors/hunters around plus a lot of the adult ones had been camped out for about two days now waiting for the call for the start of the hunt. Most of them felt both extremely excited but also rather anxious because this was no ordinary hunt.

Is was in fact the next step that they needed to take on their journey to become prey they were after, Talioang only migrated through the Omaticaya land every now and then and taking one down was considered a rite of passage they needed to complete to advance to the next level of training.

The Talioang was one of the largest animals the Na'vi hunted and despite there infrequent appearance were very important in the survival of the clan as meat from just one would feed a large number of the clan and the hide and bones were incredibly useful for making tools and other equipment.

However taking one down was not an easy task because nearly the entire skin of the Talioang was covered by a thick armor that was impossible to pierce with either an arrow or a spear. The only vulnerable spots on them were the operculi air and softer underbelly. Neither of which was the easiest to hit especially while riding a pa'li or ikran.

Needless to say the upcoming challenge had a lot of them a little on edge. So most of the hunters and warriors their age were sparing or practicing their air with arrows or spears to both pass the time and get rid of excess energy.

Har'ii followed Tsu'tey over to get some water and they were soon joined by Neytiri, who they both greeted as she stopped near them. The three of them stood around chatting with each other about the upcoming hunt and playfully arguing with each other about who was going to take down the biggest Talioang.

Ever since Neytiri had chosen to be a warrior shortly after Tsu'tey and Har'ii , the three of them become rather close. They had already been friends before but their bonds had strengthened with all of them training to become warriors instead of just hunters.

The training for warriors and Hunter was actually not that different besides warriors learning things like hand-to-hand combat and certain skills like hitting a moving target being more refined. This was because during times of peace there was very little difference in the responsibility of the two, though the warriors were the ones that dealt with any threat to clan whether it be by a predator or perhaps the occasional conflict with another clan.

However during the rare times of war the two roles obviously became very different. When Tsu'tey had proposed the idea for him to become a warrior along side Har'ii had not been sure of what to think on the idea.

For one thing he had been really hoping that the tension between the skypeople and the Na'vi wouldn't get as bad Tsu'tey thought it was going to and after going through one war he was reluctant to get involved in another one. However he later realized that if war was going to happen the idea of sitting back and letting others defend the clan didn't sit well with him.

But what had really pushed him to decide was while helping his grief stricken friend through his mother's death, Tsu'tey had mentioned at one point that he was glad he and his father had been there for her final moments. This had caused Har'ii had horrible image Tsu'tey dying alone on a battlefield while Har'ii safely stayed with the rest of the clan.

The idea had caused his heart to constrict painfully and he realized that no matter what happened he wanted to be there by Tsu'tey's side and watching his back. His resolve to do so only got stronger as the time passed and the tension between the skypeople and the Na'vi got worse and worse.

The human continuous reckless destruction of the forest and disregard for the Na'vi culture, cause more and more of the Omaticaya people to become irritated that nothing was being to stop them. Even the scientist like Grace acted like they were on the Na'vi side had never tried to truly understand the Na'vi way of life. Har'ii couldn't help but wonder if the conflict would hold off long enough for the three of them to become warriors.

Har'ii pulled out of his thoughts to watch Tsu'tey and Neytiri converse with one another and couldn't help but reflect on how odd he found it that Neytiri wanted become a warrior. The girl was one of the biggest advocate for the skypeople, particularly Grace so it was a bit strange that she seemed okay with fighting them.

Suddenly Tsu'tey turned to look at him with a smile and Har'ii was confused when his heart missed beat because of it. Shaking it off the reaction he focused on what Tsu'tey was saying. "You know, it shouldn't be too much longer." He then gestured to where someone had a bowl of war paint and Har'ii understood.

It was customary to paint a stripe on one arm before the as an indication one intended to fell a Talioang that day. Har'ii nodded and the three of them headed over to the na'vi who greeted and gestured for them to help themselves.

Tsu'tey grabbed one of the brushes before reaching for Har'ii's arm while giving him a questioning look. Har'ii nodded again and his friend firmly grabbed his arm to hold it still as he carefully painted the stripe on. The action had heart beating a little unevenly and Har'ii barely stopped from frowning in confusion._ Why was he suddenly having this reaction to his best friend?_

Once Tsu'tey was done focused on painting a stripe on Tsu'tey own arm, glancing over at one point to see another person was doing one Neytiri. Just after they finished they heard the call that it was time to start the hunt. Suddenly every other thought was pushed from Har'ii's mind by the excitement and nervousness of the upcoming hunt as he and the other hunters and warriors headed to prepare for the next step in their journey.


End file.
